Good Things Never Last
by Olivia Tara Logan
Summary: Justin comes back from New York and Mel and Lindsey are so home sick they move back. Everythihng is falling into place right? Will Brian and Justin be able to overcome life's many obstecals? T4LANG
1. Chapter 1 To Begin Again

**_A/N: Ok this is my first Queer as Folk FanFic. I know this is different form what I usually write, but I like the show. I don not own QAF or anyhting to do with it execpt this story Idea. Anyways some characters maybe a little OOC but I am tryin to keep them in character as possible. I am also taking some liberties of my own I am gonna say Molly Taylor is abut twelve years old cause I can't remember her real age and that age fits with my story. _**

**_Chapter 1: To Begin Again_**

Brian looked around the newly rebuilt Babylon. After a few long months of hard work and preparation, Babylon was finally being reopened. After the bombing he had been reluctant to reopen. However, Michael had talked him into it. He needed to get some normalcy back into his life. Things were finally getting back to normal, sort of. Justin was still in New York and Gus, Lindsey, Mel and JR were still in Canada.

"Brian," a voice said in his ear. Brian looked over his shoulder at Michael. He smiled slightly. This was all because of Michael.

"It's getting late Ben and I are gonna go," Michael said, "have fun," he added smiling up at his best friend. For some reason Brian got the feeling Michael was keeping something from him. He shook if off though.

"Of course, go be step-ford fags," Brian teased. Ever since the bombing Brian had become a brand new person, Justin just didn't see that, so he left to New York in hopes of Brian still being Brian. Maybe he thought if they were apart things would go back to the way they were.

Brian watched Michael and Ben leave, then went in search of Ted. He found Ted with Blake at the bar talking, of all things. He told Ted he was calling it a night. He just didn't have it in him anymore to party all night long. Besides it was after midnight and he had work in the morning.

_What have I become? _he thought.

"It's only midnight," Ted said interrupting his thoughts.

"I know but we both have to be a work in the morning, and besides you can keep things under control can't you?" Brian said

"Yea I guess," Ted said.

"Great," Brian said and he left. He walked out of the club to his car and then he saw him standing there under the street lamp. He froze and thought of the first time he saw Justin. It was under that exact streetlamp so many years ago. He walked over to Justin grinning the whole time. He needed to keep his cool. He needed to make Justin think he was cool with the way things were going. "How's it going?" Brian asked, "Had a busy night?" he asked his lips curling under in his trademark grin.

"Just, uh, checking out the bars you know," Justin said shrugging, "Boy Toy, Meat Hook," he said casually.

"Meat Hook? Really? So your into leather?" Brian asked teasingly. He wanted to jump Justin so bad but he restrained himself.

"Ok Bri cut the crap," Justin said smiling.

"What are you doing here I thought you were in New York working on your art," Brian said.

"I heard my favorite club was reopening and I had to come back," Justin said.

"Who told you?" Brian asked. He did not know whether he should be angry or gald. He wanted Justin to grow as an artist. If him being in New York was what it took then he would not get in his way.

"Debbie," Justin said.

"Well Sunshine," Brian began. Justin shook his head and grabbed Brian by the neck and pulled him closer for a lip crushing kiss.

"Shut up," Justin said, "I couldn't do it," he said.

"Do what?" Brian asked.

"Be away from you and everyone," Justin said, "My life is here," he said. He pulled Brian in for another kiss.

"But what about your art?" Brian asked breaking the kiss.

"It's shit when I'm not with you," Justin said, "I haven't been able to produce anything great in months, all my work lately is only ok," he said.

"That's not what I read," Brian said before he could stop himself. He had kept up with Justin's work over the last few months. The art critics were only raving about him. There was hardly anything negative about his blonde.

"The critics love it yes, but I don't." Justin said.

"Why not?" Brian asked curiously. He placed his arms around Justin in a very familiar embrace. He had missed this. The closeness and what Justin did to him even after all these years.

"Because my inspiration is here in Pittsburg," Justin said.

"So what are you planning to do come back for a few months then go back when they call again," Bian asked before he could stop himself.

"No, I'm here to stay," Justin said, "if they want me then they have to deal with me living here in Pittsburg," he said.

"Or in West Virginia?" Brian asked hopefully.

"You kept the house?" Justin asked shocked. Brian nodded.

"I bought it for you," Brian said, "You never told me you never wanted it," he added.

"Brian, I-I-I don't know what to say," Justin said.

"We could always start where we left off," Brian offered. He looked down at Justin. Their eyes locked. Brian swallowed as he waited for Justin to reply. He was taking a big lap here. He knew where Justin stood on marriage. Hopefully he would get the chance to persuade The blonde otherwise.

"Ok, but Bri I don't - " JUstin began.

"I know," Brian said, "I wouldn't expect you to change your mind," he said. _Yet. _

"Good," Justin said, "Cause Mr. Kinney I love you just the way you are," he said.

"So who really told you?" Brian asked as he leaned in closer to kiss Justin.

"Deb," Justin said.

"Now, now Sunshine didn't your mother teach you not to lie?" Brian asked playfully. Justin smirked and stole a kiss.

"Fine it was Michael," Justin said grinning, "Now are we gonna go to the loft or to the backroom?" he asked mischievously. Brian thought for a moment.

"Loft," he said after awhile. Justin grinned and allowed Brian to lead him back over to his car. Brian quickly started his car and they were off.

* * *

Brian woke up the next morning with someone laying across his chest. He opened his eyes and saw a mop of blonde hair. He smiled as he remembered what had happened. Justin was back. His Sunshine was back. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and held him close and closed his eyes once more. He had really missed this. Waking up to Justin laying next to him.

"Brian?"

Brian opened his eyes and looked down at Justin an eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"You have to go to work," Justin said softly.

"I'm my own boss I can miss a day," Brian said. Justin smiled up at him and shook his head. "No now go take a shower," he said pointing to the bathroom. Brian sighed and let go of Justin for a second. He stood up and turned back to the blonde.

"Only if you join me," he said grinning. Justin gave Brian another sunshine smile and got out of bed and followed Brian to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later the two stumbled out of the bedroom and into the kitchen in search of food. Justin found some eggs and started cooking.

Brian had missed the home cooked meals. The last few month the only home cooked meals he got were either from Jenifer of Debbie. He liked their food but not as much as Justin's. There was just something about the way Justin coked. Brian stood by the counter watching Justin. He decided to just take in the way Justin looked. He had longed for months to see him again. The whole tinme Justin was gone they had only really talked twice. Both times one of the two was distracted. Brian with his work and Justin with his art.

The phone started ringing. Brian torn his eyes away from the beautiful man in front of him to glare at the phone. He walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Oh good you answered finally," Came the voice of Lindsey Peterson, his old friend. He smiled.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you had room for four?" Lindsey said.

"Why you wanna come visit?" Brian asked.

"Sort of," Lindsey said mysteriously, "So do you have room?" she asked.

"Of course I have room, Britin could fit everybody in our 'Family,'" he said looking over at Justin who was watching him now. He mouthed the word, 'Lindsey' to the confused blonde. Justin's mouth opened in a small 'oh.'

"Brian we miss everybody moving here was a big mistake," Lindsey said finally.

"You're coming back?" Brian asked shocked.

"We want to," Lindsey said, "We miss everybody and Gus really misses his Daddies," she said.

"Daddies?" Brian asked confused.

"Oh sorry, that's what he calls Justin now," Lindsey said. Justin whipped around to look at Brian, his eyes wide. he raced over to the Brunette. He grabbed the phone.

"Lindsey we agreed not to tell him that," Justin said quickly.

"It's ok we did tell him he could call you that after all," Brian said grabbing the phone back from his lover.

"Justin's there?" Lindsey asked confused.

"Yes it seems he miss dear old Liberty Avenue too," Brian said, "so when can I expect you?" he asked.

"Within the week," Lindsey said, "We're looking for a place of our own," she added quickly.

"Alright see you then," Brian said. He hung up the phone and noticed her had four new messages. He set the phone down and played them. The first one was from Michael.

_"Brian Ma's gonna call and invite you to dinner tomorrow night. You cannot miss this one or she'll kill you. I'm just calling to warn you. Hunter said he would help her if you flaked out again. I don't see why you can't just come over for one night it's not like it's gonna kill you." _

The next was from Debbie herself.

_"Brian Fuckin Kinney I don't care if it kills you you have to come to dinner this week or I will kill you. You have missed two weeks in a row already. I've got Hunter to help me if you don't show up. Remember I'm dating a detective now and your murder would just be a mystery. It's tomorrow night at seven you better be there." _

The next was from Lindsey.

_"Brian this is Lindsey, when you get this call me. I have something I need to ask you it's important." _

The fourth and Final message was from Molly Taylor, Justin's younger sister.

_"Brian, I didn't know who to call I can't get a hold of Justin maybe you can, I don't know," _came her little voice. She sounded like she had been crying and was scared. _"He needs to come home there's been an accident call me once you get this. I got a cell phone now the number is 555-0192." _

"An accident?" Justin asked his eye wide. He ran to the bedroom where he had left his bag before going to look for Brian. He had several messages.

"Call you sister she sounded freaked," Brian said handing the phone to the blonde.

Justin nodded and called Molly on her cell. She answered and Justin put her on speaker phone so Brian culd hear.

"Hello Brian?" Molly asked.

"Yes, Molly Justin's here too," Brina said, "He come back last night but never got your messages," he said.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked.

"There was an accident, mom and Tucker were coming home from a client party and their car was hit," Molly said, she sounded like she had been crying.

"Is mom ok?" Justin asked.

"She was driving and some idiot ran the red light," Molly continued, "She was hit and she went into suergy last night. Tucker's alright he's awake and alert just a few scratches and what not," she sahd shakily.

"Molly," Justin said, "What about mom?" he asked.

"She hasn't woken up ad and the doctors aren't too hopeful" Molly said.


	2. Chapter 2 Its Not Okay to Cry

**_A/N: Ok this is my first Queer as Folk FanFic. I do not own QAF or anyhting to do with it execpt this story Idea. Anyways some characters maybe a little OOC but I am tryin to keep them in character as possible._**

**_Chapter 2: It's Not Okay to Cry_**

"Molly," Justin said, "What about mom?" he asked.

"She hasn't woken up ad and the doctors aren't too hopeful" Molly said. Justin felt his heart skip a beat. Something was wrong and he knew it. What if Jenifer never woke up? He looked up at Brian as his vision blurred and tears slipped down his cheeks. He knew one thing; if Jenifer died he would be lost. "Justin?" Molly asked.

"I'm here," Justin said wiping away his tears.

"We're at the hospital you should come," Molly said, "I know you hate Tucker but he needs support right now and I know you need someone other than Brian," she said.

"I'll be there soon," Justin said.

"We'll be there," Brian corrected him. Justin looked up at Brian shocked. Did he just say that? Brian gave him a small smile and nodded. Justin continued to stare at Brian shocked. Did he really just do that. Whenever it came to family things Brian never did anythihng for them. He avoided them at all costs even if it was something as extreme as this. Brian didn't know how to be a part of a fmily and he understood that. He understood that Brian was slowly learning as he watched his own son grow. Gus was everything to Brian.

"Ok she's in the ICU we in the waiting room next to it just ask about mom," Molly instructed.

"Will do," Justin said, "Bye," he said.

"Bye Justin," Molly said. Justin hung up the phone and looked up at Brian. "I'm not so hungry anymore but the eggs are done," he said weakly.

"You have to eat starving yourself is not gonna help your mother," Brian said. He looked down at Justin his concern showing. He did not want anything to happen to Justin. He knew that his mother was possibly dying but he still needed to care for himself.

"Fine we'll eat then we'll go," Justin said as he walked over to the stove and dished up two plates, one for him and one for Brian. Brian accecpted the food and the two ate in silence. Justin looked anywhere but at Brian. He was falling apart. He loved his mother and she could be dying. Justin shook his head at the thought. No he had to be positive. She would make it out of this, She was would make it trough this somehow. Justin sat there picking at his food. Several minutes later he abandoned eating and went to go get dressed. Brian did the same.

"She's gonna be alright Justin," Brian said softly as he walked up behind the younger man and hugged him from behind.

"What if she..." Justin trailed off as he thought of the possibility that Jenifer might die. He shook hius head and looked up at Brian. He knew Brian probably did not know waht to do in a situation like this. He hated his parents after all. They had never treated him like they a son. He deserved better then that but Justin could not change the past.

"She won't now let's go," Brian said sotly as he let go of Justin. He honestly had no idea how do comfort the younger man.

Justin gave a small nod as he allowed Brian to pull him from the loft and out to his car. The ride to the hospital was spent in silence. Neither man said a word. They didn't know what to say to one another. Neither had ever been in this situation before, especially with the man sitting next to them. Niether of them knew what was on the other's mind.

Justin was worried about his mother and Molly. He wanted Jenifer to survive. He knew for a fact he could not live with out her. He needed her. She was there for him when his dad wasn't. SHe loved him and weould continue to love him. She just had to survive.

* * *

Michael woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. He rolled over to look at the clock as he heard Ben answer the phone. It was only 7:30 in the morning. He groaned as he rolled back over. He tried to ignore Ben and go back to sleep. Who would be calling this early in the morning anyways?

"Michael, Mel is on the phone for you," Ben said.

"Michael's sleeping," Michael said annoyed. He heard Ben laugh slightly as he walked over to the bed.

"Well Michael I thinking you should wake up because what Mel has to say is really important," Ben whispered in his ear. Michael grooaned again and held his hand out to Ben as he rolled over to look up at his husband. Ben smiled and handed him the phone and left the room.

"Hello," Michael said as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Good morning, I didn't mean to wake you," Melanie said.

"It's ok I was gonna get up soon anyways," Michael said as he sat up, "So what's up?" he asked as he scooted out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts and slid them on over his briefs. He yawned and left the room and started down stairs.

"Well Lindsey and I were talking and we realized moving to Canada was a bit extreme and we miss everyone," Melanie said.

"Mel are you saying what i think your saying?" Michael asked as he walked into the kitchem where Ben and Hunter were eating cereal. Ben was eating his healthy stuff and Hunter was eating someing covered in sugar. He walked over to the table and sat down.

"Yes we're moving back to Pittsburg," Melanie said.

"You mean it?" Michael asked. He had never wanted melanie and Lindsey to move in the first place. He wanted to be near his daughter as she grew up. he was never going to be a primary parent he knew that now, but that didn't mean he couldn't be there for her. When the girls moved they did just that. They took JR away from him and he did not like that. He knew they did not want to take her away from him but they thought it was the right thing at the time.

"Yes, we'll be there in a few day we're staying at Britin," Melanie said.

"Brian never sold the house?" Michael asked confused.

"Apparently not," Melanie said.

"He's still hope Justin will come back," Michael said. He thought that when Justin left he wouls hve sold the place and moved back into the loft. Not that he ever left the loft but he for sure thought he would sell the house.

"I don't know what to make of those two anymore, well I gotta go. I'll talk to you when we get there," Melanie said.

"Okay bye," Michael said. There was a soft click as Melanie hung up. He looked up to find two pairs of eyes on him. One curious and the other confused.

"Who was that?" Hunter asked.

"What did Mel say about Brian?" Ben asked.

"What did she want?" Hnuter asked.

"That was Mel and and Lindsey and the kids are moving back here and until they find a place Brian is letting them stay at his house," Michael said. He stood up and walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl and grabbed the sugary cereal from the counter and poured himself a bowl. He waited for Ben and Hunter to process the information. He was excited taht the girl were moving back.

"So does that mean I'll get the chance to be a real big brother then?" Hunter asked. Michael looked at Ben who was smiling. Hunter had changed so uch since they had first met him. He was no longer the hustler they had found outside their apartment. No, he had become their son. He was half way becoming a normal kid. He could never really be a normal kid because of his background. Ben and Michael were doing their best to help him get back what little time he had left.

"Yeah bud, I guess it does," Ben said.

"Yeah I'm sure Mel will love the thought of you around," Michael said, "I mean that in a good way," he added quickly. Hunter smiled. Michael knew everyone was starting to accecpt Hunter. Melanie had no choice really ever since Hunter had become a Novotny Bruckner. Hunter looked excited at the thought of having a sibling near him.

* * *

Brian followed Justin in to the hospital and to the front desk and waited as he asked about Jenifer. After a few minutes the nurse pointed them in the right direction. THey started downthe hall for the elevators. ONce in the elevators Justin leaned aginst the back wallas Brian pushed the two button. Brian turned around and looked at Justin. He was shaking and trying to hold back his tears.

"It's ok to cry," Brian said softly. He moved closer to Justin and pulled him into an awkwars hug. He wasn't sure how to react in a situation like this. He had never had to do this before. He had never felt the thing Justin was feeling. He had seen it in movies before or a moment between his friends. He had never been put in this position. Justin looked up at him as he started crying.

"It's ok Brian you don't have to do this," he said as he placed his arms around Brian. The elevator doors opened on the second floor. the two broke arpart and started down the hall towards the ICU unit. THey were stopped at a nurses station. After a few minutes of explination Molly came out into the hall from a room a few doors down.

"Justin?" she said slowly.

"Molly," Justin turned his attention to his younger sister. She smiled slightly and ran to him. He crouch down and welcomed her into his open arms.


	3. Chapter 3: To Hell and Back

**_A/N: Ok this is my first Queer as Folk FanFic. I do not own QAF or anyhting to do with it execpt this story Idea. Anyways some characters maybe a little OOC but I am tryin to keep them in character as possible._**

**_Chapter 3: To Hell and Back_**

The elevator doors opened on the second floor. the two broke apart and started down the hall towards the ICU unit. THey were stopped at a nurses station. After a few minutes of explination Molly came out into the hall from a room a few doors down. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirty. She looked as though she had been here the whole night.

"Justin?" she said slowly. Her eyes well with tears upon nseeing him again. She had missed him so much over the last six months since he had left.

"Molly," Justin turned his attention to his younger sister. She smiled slightly and ran to him. He crouched down and welcomed her into his open arms. He pulled her close inatight embrace. He placed his face in the crookof her neck and held her tight. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for not checking his phone, he wanted to reassure her things were gonna be alright. No word came to him. He did not know what to say.

Brian enviously watched the two. That was how it was supposed to be between him and Justin. They should be able to hug and comfort one another like that. Brian shook his head. Was he actually having those thoughts. _What am I becoming?_ he thought as he watched the two hug. He noticed Justin had started crying again as had Molly. Molly let go of Justin and turned to Brian. She then walked over to him and hugged him as well.

"Thank you," she said. Brian looked down at the small girl and smiled slightly. "He wouldn't be here if he hadn't missed you," she said. Brian nodded and hugged her back.

"Molly," Justin said softly.

"Come on Tuckers in the waiting room," Molly said. She turned around and walked back down the hall towards the room she had just left. Brian and Justin followed her. Brian looked at the back of Justin's head. He wondered what was going through his head. He wanted to be able to comfort Justin. He wanted to be everything Justin wanted, everything he needed.

They followed Molly into a room. The room was small. It had pale white walls and several plain green and red chairs. There was one other person in the room, Tucker. Tucker looked up as the three entered room.

"Justin? Brian?" he said shocked to see the two standing before him.

Justin nodded as Molly walked over to Tucker and sat down next to him. "I got Molly's phone calls," he said. Tucker nodded. Justin walked over to Molly and sat down next to her, Brian followed suit and sat down next to him. Brian looked over to Justin and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it slightly trying to reassure Justin. He wanted to be everything Justin wanted. He wanted to be everything he needed. He would do anything for Justin now if he could make him happy. He had grown up, somewhat. He wanted to have a more adult relationship with Justin. He wanted to prove he was committed to him.

* * *

Emmet yawned as he got out of bed. He was exhausted. He was too tired to go to work. Ever since he had gotten fired from being Queer Guy, he had gone back to be a party/wedding planner. He loved planning parties. It was what he was meant to do. He just needed to find another helper. He missed having Vic around. Vic had been tehre to help him and he could cook amazing dishes. He and Vic had worked so geat together. He was never going to find anyone like that again.

He got out of bed and changed. He went down stairs several minutes later. He walked into the kitchen where Debbie and Carl were eating. HE was jealous of thise two thay had eachother. He had no one at all. He didn't mind being single, but he wanted someone. "Morning," he said.

"Morining sweetie," Debbie said, "How did you sleep?" she asked. Emmet looked at her. She was all smiles on the outside but he knew she knew. He hadn't slept well at all.

"Like a baby," Emmet said. He walked over to the stove and fixed himself a plate of food while Carl said his goodbyes to Debbie. He watched as he kissed Debbie on the cheek and left. He waited until the detective was gone to sit down next to Debbie. He looked over at her. "Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"Yes," Debbie said simply.

"I haven't gotten a good nights sleep in weeks ever since..." He stopped and looked away from Debbie.

"Drew?" she asked. Emmet looked away from her and nodded. Drew had been the reason for his last two failed attempts at a relationship with someone new. He was still stuck on Drew Boyd. Nothing he did would help him move on. If it was possible he fell more in love with the man. HE didn't try to he just couldn't help himself, Drew was perfect for him. He was handsome and had a great body and was amazing in bed, it's just he was still new. He needed to grow. "I know you said he needed to grow up but that was six months ago, maybe he's grown up," she said.

"Debbie I don't think six months is enough time," Emmet said sadly, "Drew hasn't been out that long he needs to play the field. He does not need a boyfriend to get in the way of that," he said looking down at his food. He knew what he was saying made perfect sense. Why did he not believe it? He had never wanted anyone as bad as he wanted Drew. Drew was different from all the other guys he dated. He wanted Drew more than anything it hurt.

"Hon, what he needs is you," Debbie said placing a hand on his arm. She hated seeing one of her 'sons' so unhappy. She knew Emmet would only be happy again when he was back with Drew. She knew Drew wanted him sack as well. She had not seen the football player for several months now but she knew, but before he left he had almost become another of her lost boys.

"I don't know," Emmet said.

"Jesus Fuckin' Christ Emmet just go to him," Debbie said, "I know he probably regret letting you go," she said.

"I wish I could," Emmet said. He wanted to go after Dew but he was afraid Drew had forgotten about him. Drew was probably sleeping around with so many different guys he had forgotten all about Emmet. Emmet sighed as he brushed the thought away. He did not want to spoil his whole day. He started eating his food. He avoided Debbie's gaze. He loved her but at times she scared him. That was part of her charm.

"Sweetie you better do as I say or I'll hav-" she began.

"No foul language while I'm eating," Emmet cut her off. She looked at Emmet surprised. He only wanted to stop her from talking. It worked. The two finished eating in silence. Emmet cleaned his plate and went up to his bedroom to gather his things for work. He was currently planning an engagement party for a gay couple. He had not met either of the couple he had talked on the phone with one of the men. It was an expensive party the man had a lot of money. He wanted to surprise his fiance. He didn't even know the name of his client just that he was some big hot shot. He laughed to himself as he thought of Drew. He had met Drew at his engagement party to his ex-wife. He shook his head as he walked down stairs.

* * *

Ted sighed as he looked at his watch once more. Brian was late. He hadn't called and he wasn't answering either home phone or his cell. It was 9:30 and Brian had to be here for a meeting with Brown Althetics. They wanted to go over their new campaign with Brian, but he was nowhere to be found. Cynthia was starting to get testy too. He liked Cynthia but when she was pissed it was a very different story. She was like Brian when she got mad the cuss words came out and she didn't hold back. She had been working for Brian for way to long.

"Ted what are we gonna do he knows about this meeting," she said as she set her phone down after getting Brian's voicemail again.

"I don't know," Ted said honestly, "This isn't the first time he's done this," he added.

"He would not miss Brown without a good reason," Cynthia said, "Was he out late last night?" she asked suddenly. Ted shook his head he remembered the conversation he had had with Brian before he left. Brian had been acting a little strange last night, but that was to be expecter it was Babylon's grand reopening.

"He is so dead when I get my hands on him," Cynthia said as her desk phone rang. she picked up the phone and answered in her normal business tone, "Hello Brian Kinney's office how may I help you," she said.

Ted started to think over the reasons why Brian would not show up without calling. Cynthia was right he would never miss Brown. This account was too big for him to mess it up. He made sure to make every meeting with the company. He knew Brain had left early so over sleeping was not an option. Maybe he didn't go home. Maybe he picked someone up. Maybe he had decided to go to New York after all to surprise Justin and forgot to call. He had done this a few time before. he jsut didn't show up, but never on a day where he had a very important meeting. Ted shook his head as Cynthia hung her phone up once more.

"That was Brown they can't make it today so I rescheduled them for next week," she said. Ted nodded deftly as she spoke. He was only half listening. His cell phone brought him back to the present. He opened it and looked at the caller ID. IT was Brian.

"Brian where the hell are you?" He asked as he answered his phone. Cnythia looked up at Ted. Her soft expression turning hard. He could tell she was annoyed that he finally called and of all it peopleit had been Ted.

"I'm at the hospital with Justin his mom was in an accident last night," Brian said.

"Oh my god is she ok?" Ted asked suddenly his anger gone. He knew what Jenifer meant to Brian. He also knew Justin was close to his mother. He knew they both needed to be there. HE was sure theyb were with Molly and TUcker. He felt bad now for being mad at Brian.

"She hasn't woken up yet but I need you to either cover Brown for me or reschedule," Brian said.

"They can't make it today Cynthia rescheduled them already," Ted said. He looked up at said woman. She was looking at him confused with her arms crossed. Ted held up a finger to her. "Wait Justin's with you?" he asked the news hitting him suddenly.

"Yeah he came back last night but we only got Molly's message this morning," Brian explained. Ted was shocked. So he had picked someone up after all. Justin was back. For how long that was the question. "I have to go but I won't be in today," he added.

"Ok we'll cover for you then," Ted said. he hung up and looked up at Cynthia. "That was Brian he's at the hospital with Justin. Jenifer was in an accident they don't know how she's doing, he won't be in today," he said.

"I hope she's alright," Cynthia said. She did not know Jenifer all that well. They had met once or twice, but she knew her well enough to know she mattered to Brian. She was his third mother. She had gorwn on him just like Debbie had. She was the opposite of Debbie and that is what Brian needed to grow up. Cynthia liked what her boss had become since meeting Justin and her. She knew not only would it hurt Brian if something happened to her Justin would be devastated. She had gotten to know Justin very well over the years. Debbie and Jenifer got some credit for changing her boss but most of it went to the blond artist that stole his heart. She knew Justin almost as well as she knew Brian. She had come to like him. She did not want him getting hurt physically or emotionally.

* * *

Justin looked up as Brian walked back into the room. He had gone to call Ted and tell him he was not going into work. He was gonna stay with Justin. Justin stood up and waled over to the older man. He had been sitting for too long he needed to move. "Let's go for a walk," he said turning Brian around. Brian nodded and allowed himself to be steered from the room. Justin walked them down the hall to the elevators and outside. He needed to get away for awhile. He was starting to get restless. They walked along the sidewalk along the side of the building.

"Where are we going?" Brian asked.

"Anywhere I just need to move," Justin said. Brian stopped and grabbed Justin's hand and led him along the side walk along the hospital and to the small walk way through the lawn. He liked this. It was nice. It was a small way for him to show his affection for the younger man beside him. He knew Justin did want him to change but he had. He had changed into a better person because of the blond twink. He wanted Justin to know and accecpt it.

Justin looked up at Brian as they walked. He wondered what was going through Brian's mind right now. He was scared and afraid. There was a big possibility that his mom might not wake up. She could die at any second. He shook his head and stopped walking as more tears found their way down his cheeks. Brian stopped too and pulled him into another embrace this one less awkward and more comfortable. He held Justin to him and let him cry. Justin buried his face in Brian's shoulder. He did not know how long they stood there but it was great to just let it all out. He finally let go of Brian and looked up at the older man. Their eye met.

Brian leaned down and placed a small quick kiss on Justin's lips. Justin leaned up and kissed Him agin. This time it wasn't a small peck it was a full on kiss. he needed this right now a distraction. Brian was always good at doing just that, distracting him. He needed that really bad right now. "Justin no," Brian said softly against his lips.

"I need this right now," Justin murmered as he leaned into Brian.

"No what you need is to go ack in ther and be with you sister," Brian said, "You're upset this isn't right," he added. He knew right now Justin only wanted his for sex. He wanted to get his mind off his mom.

"You turning down sex?" Justin said shocked. Brian gave him a small smile before kissing Justin's forehead. He nodded.

"Let's go back inside," he said softly. Justin looked up at Brian once more. Their eyes locked again as he nodded. They went back inside and up the the waiting room where a doctor was talking to Molly and Tucker.

"Justin," Molly said excitedly, "She's awake," she said.

Justin's heart soared upon hearing that. She was a wake that was a good sign right. It was suppoed to be. "Is she ok?" he asked.

"She wil be," the doctor said, "and you are?" he asked.

"My brother Justin Taylor," Molly said, "and his..." she began.

"Partner," Tucker said looking at Brian who nodded. Justin looked up at Brian shocked.

"Can we go see her?" Justin asked ignoring Brian for the moment.

"In a while we're moving her to a room where you can see her and we need to run na few tests to make sure she hasn't gotten any brain damage," the doctor said. Justin nodded relieved. HE was so glad she was awake. Just because she was awake that didn't mean they were out of the water just yet.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter will have Jenifer in it. I can't do it right now the timing is just not right. Sorry for leaving it out of this chapter but I needed to make it epic and this is long enough for a chapter on it's own. Anywho you're in for a real treat next time. **


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**_A/N: OK this is my first Queer as Folk FanFic. I do not own QAF or anything to do with it except this story Idea. Anyways some characters maybe a little OOC but I am tryin to keep them in character as possible._**

**_Chapter 4: Secrets_**

Emmet sighed as he sat down in his favorite booth at the Liberty Diner. He didn't need to look to know Ted and Blake were already sitting there. He looked up at Ted and Blake.

"Hey Em," Ted said smiling up at his best friend.

"Hey Teddy," Emmet said, "Blake," he added nodding his head in Blake's direction. He had spent the morning getting the banquet hall set up for his employers party tonight. He was finally going to meet this mystery man after two months of planning and talking only through text messages. He wasn't sure if he wanted to meet this man anymore or his fiance. He didnt know much about either of them and he only ever talked to one of them.

"So Em how's the party for this mysterious man coming along?" Ted asked."Great," Emmet said, "everything seems right but I won't know until I meet the guy later today," he added smiling slightly. He wanted to tell Ted that this man's taste reminded him of Drew, but he knew what Ted's reaction would be. He would tell him he needed to get over Drew. He knew he had to. He did not want to still be hurting because of Drew, but he was. He could not move on from this man. He stuck on Drew and no matter what he did he could not move on. He even tried dating someone else. Nothing worked."Em you ok?" Ted asked suddenly. Emmet looked up and nodded giving Ted and Blake a small smile."You're thinking of Drew aren't you?" Blake asked.Emmet looked at the younger man shocked. He was the newest to their group and yet he could read Emmet like an onpen book, not that it was hard. Emmet was an easy person to read. He was very open about everything. Emmet looked down at the table and nodded."I can't help it," he said."Emmet you have to get over him," Ted said."I know, I know," Emmet said."You need to forget him," Ted persisted."I can't he was the best thing that ever happened to me," Emmet said."Emmet I know you love him, but you cant trust him," Ted said."I know he cheated on me but I can't hate him," Emmet said, "I've never felt like this before," he said."Em it's gonna hurt but you have to push past it," Ted said. His cell phone started ringing. "Hold that thought," he said as he answered it. Emmet sighed and looked at Blake who had been rather silent."Ted's right Emmet you have to move on," he said. Emmet groan neither of these two were any help to him. the only one who probably had any idea of his pain would be Justin if not and dare he think it, Brian.

* * *

Brian looked down at Justin once more. Jenifer was awake, that was a good sign. It had to be. He grabbed Justin's hand as he watched the blonde fidget impatiently. He knew Justin was still worried about Jenifer. "Justin you have to calm down before we have to admit you due to a anxiety attack," he said softly.

"I can't help it," Justin said softly as he looked up at Brian."I know you're worried but the doctor she she was awake and fine and that we could see her in a few minutes," Brian said as he leaned in and place a kiss to Justin temple. Justin nodded and took a few deeps breaths. Brian placed his arms loosely around the blonde and hugged him. His hugs were becoming less awkward the more he did it. He and Justin fit together perfectly.Justin looked over at Molly and Tucker. They were just like him. He knew they were anxious too. They were containing it better than him. Then again they had been here since last night while he had been doing other things with a certain burnette. Several minutes of silence passed before the doctor returned and directed them all to Jenifer's room. The four walked slowly down the hall and stopped outside the door. They were afraid to open it. They were afraid to see what had happened to Jenifer. Justin took a deep breath before opening the door and pulled Brian in with him as he walked into the room. He stopped once he saw Jenifer.Jenifer was sitting up in bed. She had a few scratches and cuts on her face but nothing to serious. Her left arm was in a cast and sling and her left leg had a cast as well. She had a cut on her neck that was mostly covered with a bandage. The right arm looked like it was untouched. She smiled when she saw Justin and Brian. "Justin," she said softly."Mom," Justin said as his eyes welled with tears. He walked over to the bed beside her leaving Brian by the door as Molly and Tucker joined him."How are you feeling?" Tucker asked."I'm in pain but it's nothing to bad," she said.Brian stood back and let Justin and his family deal with Jenifer. He knew he would be no help right now. The thing he called a mother showed him any compassion so he never showed her any. He had had Debbie though. She had showed him what a real mother was. She treated him like she treated Michael. Now he knew she wasn't perfect, but she was a hell of a lot better than Joan Kinney. It was because of Debbie he didn't end up a complete mess. Debbie had saved him."Brian," Jenifer said. Brian looked up at her. "Thank youfor bringing Justin back," she said, "If he hadn't missed you he might still be in New York," she said.Brian nodded slowly. She was right if Justin hadn't missed him he would still be in New York trying to get here."He's only part of the reason I'm back," Justin said looking up at Brian, "I also came back because I missed you and Molly. I missed you guys and I missed Pittsburg," he said."We missed you too hon," Jenifer said."I was hoping you'd say that," Justin said."Yeah I missed you Justin," Molly said looking up at her older brother."I especially missed you Mollusk," Justin said playfully ruffling Molly's hair."Justin could I talk to you?" Jenifer asked."Yeah," Justin said as Molly, Tucker and Brian turned to leave."Brian you too," Jenifer said.Brian stopped and turned to look at Jenifer confused as Molly and Tucker left. He waited until they were gone to join Justin at Jenifer's side. He had no idea why she wanted him to say he was scared shitless, and it probably wasn't even something bad."first off, Biran I want to thank you for bringing my son back like I said if it weren't for you he wouldnt be here and I am not just talking about New York," she said. Brian nodded not exactly sure what to say."Mom," Justin said.Jenifer held her hand up to Justin, "Justin there is something I think I should tell you," she said slowly, "I should've told you this along time ago," she said."What?" Justin asked confused."You have a brother and Craig isn't you biological father," she said.Justin looked at Jenifer like she was crazy. Was she being serious. She had to be joking. She was delusional from her accident. Yeah that was it she was delusional. She was on some meds that made her talk crazy."Mother Taylor," Brian said using his nickname for her, "you can't be serious," he said voicing Justin thoughts."I am," Jenifer said firmly."What do you mean I have a brother? And that Craig isn't my dad," Justin said finding his voice."You have a twin somewhere and your father, it was a one night stand by the time I realized I was pregnant he was gone and I was with Craig," Jenifer said, "it was a mutual decision to give up your brother. With you dad's shop just starting we couldn't afford raising two boys," she said.Justin sank into the chair next to Jenifer's bed. He felt as though a bomb had just been dropped on him everything was a mess. He had a twin brother somewhere and a dad who didn't even know he or his brother existed. He placed his head in his hands as he tried to calm himself down. He was overwhelmed. This was a big thing to keep from him all these years.

* * *

Emmet sighed as he approached the banquet hall where the party he was planning was being held. He had finished his lunch hours ago and he had just finished running a few errands. Now it was time to meet his mysterious man. He was curious to meet this man though. Over the last two months he planned this party and never once had he talked to this man or his fiance. They had only communicated through text messages. He pushed the doors open and walked inside and into the chaos of last minute preperations. He heard an all to familiar voice giving orders.

"I don't think those go there," the voice said. Emmet searched for the owner of the voice. His presence was noitced and several people ran over to him."Mr. Honeycutt where did you want the floral arrangements?""Where are the guests of honor sitting?"After answering all questions and directing everyone in the rigt direction. Emmet looked around for the owner of the voice he had heard earlier. He was starting to think it was his mind playing tricks on him, until he heard it again, "You did a wonderful job Honeycutt," the voice said from behind him. That voice was like music to Emmets ears. He slowly turned around and came face to face with none other than Drew Boyd. His heart soared for a second, but dropped quickly when he realized Drew was his client."Drew," he said slowly, "Your my mystery client," he said."Yes that would be me," Drew said smiling sheepishly."S-so you're engaged," Emmet said trying to mask his hurt."Uh, yeah," Drew said."Well who ever he is, he is one lucky man," Emmet said."Yeah he is," Drew said slowly, "that is if he says yes," he added as he walked over to Emmet.Emmet looked at Drew confused. He was throwing an engagement party and his fiance didn't even know. Was this party going to be his way to ask him. Emmet was so lost in his thoughts he did not notice Drew get down on one knee."Emmet Honeycutt would you do me me honor of marrying me," Drew said as he pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket. Emmet gasped as Drew opened the box. Inside there was a gold ring with a medium sized diamond inbedded into the band surrounded by four smaller light blue ones. Emmet looked at the ring awestruck. He didn't know what to say. When he walked trough those doors he had not expected this. He did not know what he expected but it for sure was not this. He had never even thought once that this mystery man was Drew, much less that he was gonna propose to him like this. 


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

**_A/N: OK this is my first Queer as Folk FanFic. I do not own QAF or anything to do with it except this story Idea. Anyways some characters maybe a little OOC but I am tryin to keep them in character as possible._**

**_Chapter 5: Decisions _**

Emmet stared at Drew. He didn't know how to react. He had not expected this. He never would've thought, in a million years that Drew would ask him to marry him.

"Emmet," Drew said slowly."I-I don't know what to say," Emmet said."Yes would be nice," Drew said.Emmet bit his lip as he thought over his options. He could say no and lose the man he loved or he could say yes and spend his life with the man he loved. He really wanted to say yes, but he wasn't sure if he could trust Drew."Before you decide let me tell you, I've grown up and I've matured a lot in these last few months. Emmet you are the only man I'll ever need," Drew said, "I know that now. I never wanna go a day with out you. So again I ask will you do me the honor of marrying me," he said.Emmet looked down at Drew. He looked into his eyes he saw no trace of doubt or lying. He gave Drew a small smile and nodded, "Yes," he said, "yes, yes," he said. Drew smiled and placed the ring on Emmet's hand. He stood up and kissed Emmet, who all to eagerly kissed back. He allowed himself to get lost in he kiss. He had missed Drew so much. He pulled away from Drew. "Is this party happening or was it all a set up?" he asked."Oh it's happening I invited everyone," Drew said."Wait when?" Emmet asked./p>"Months ago," Drew said grinning. He had planned this for months.Emmet let go of Drew and took a step back. So they all knew, and they lied to him. They told him to move on and forget Drew. He shook his head and laughed, "Drew this was sneaky and I think it's romantic surprising me like this," he said."What choice did I have? Had I just up and asked you you would've said no and that I needed to grow up," Drew said. Emmet grinned. Drew knew him to well."Well with a purposal like that who could say no," Emmet said. He really couldn't say no to Drew no matter what he said. He was ready to say yes before Drew explained himself. "Though I have to admit I do feel a little under dressed," he said."Em you look perfect," Drew said."Yes this is a party though," Emmet said."Emmet I don't care what you wear as long as you're here," Drew said.

* * *

Brian looked at Justin as he paced back and forth in front of him. They had left Jenifer at the hospital and they were at the loft.

"Justin you need to relax this doesn't have to affect your life," Brian said."How could she not tell me this," Justin asked, "this is something you tell your son," he said."Justin," Brian said."How could she not tell me," he said, "I've lived all these years thinking he was my father," he said as he continued to pace back and forth. Brian stood up and walked over to to Justin and grabbed him by the waist and stopped him."It doesn't matter," Brian said, "I mean you haven't talked to him in years and it doesn't matter anymore. It's not like you were close with him anyways," he said as he held Justin close."That's my point I could've had a dad who loved me," Justin said. He looked up at Brian."You don't know that he could be just like Craig," Brian said."Or he could be the total opposite," Justin said. He couldn't stop thinking about what Jenifer had told him. He wanted to know who his dad was and more importantly he wanted to know his brother. That was another thing he wanted to know. How could she keep this from him for this long. He wanted to meet him and see what he was like. Was he an artist like Justin or was he the total opposite of him."Justin I hate to bring you here and go but I have a party to go to, and I think you do too," Brian said."Emmet and Drew's party," Justin said. Brian nodded and gave Justin a peck on the lips and let go of the blonde. He walked into his room and went to his closet. Justin followed him and sat down on the bed."I'm not sure what Honeycutt said yet I'm waiting in Michael's phone call," Brian said as he looked through his closet."Better to be ready than to have to get ready last minute?" Justin asked."Yes," Brian replied grinning.Justin grinned and walked over to his suit case. He pulled out some clean clothes. He changed and walked out to the living room and waited for Brian to be ready.He sat down on the couch thinking about his father. Craig had been so horrible to him these last five years. He now knew though that Craig wasn't his father. There was someone else who was his father. There was another man, and maybe he was different than Craig. There was a chance that he would execpt Justin for who he was. Then there was his brother, he had never knew he had."Justin that was Michael," Brian said As he walked out of his room. Justin looked up at Brian. He hadn't heard the phone ring. "He said the party is on," he said."Should we go then?" Justin asked. Brian nodded and they left. The ride to the party was spent in a uncomfortable silence. Justin was thinking about his father and brother and Brian just didn't know what to say."So Justin why did you come back?" Brian asked."I missed you and everybody here," Justin said, "I told you this last night," he said."So I take it this party was the perfect opening for you to come back?" Brian asked."That was just a happy coincidence," Justin said as they arrived at the banquet hall where the party was being held. They got out if the car and looked around the parking lot. "Looks like Debbie and Carl aren't here yet," Justin said."Does anyone know your back besides Emmet, Ted, and me?" Brian asked."No Debbie knew I was coming back she just didn't know when," Justin said. He started for the door and headed down the hall. Brian followed Justin. They walked into the big room which was filled with people Emmet and Drew knew."I didn't think this place would be this full," Justin said as he grabbed Brian's arm. Brian looked down at Justin smiled and started walking through the crowd. He led Justin to the front of the room where he had spotted the happy couple. Emmet noticed them and waved them over."Let's get this over with," Brian said."Hey Em," Justin said as he let go of Brian's arm and hugged the older man."Justin you made it," Emmet said excited."I told you I'd be coming to town this week," Justin said."What about your show?" Emmet asked."I canceled it I have a family matter to take care of," Justin said, "my mom and Tucker were in an accident," he said."Oh sweetie is everything ok?" Emmet asked as he let go of Justin. He took a step back and looked at the you get man. He did look a little worn."Yeah we spent most of the day at the hospital with Molly and Tucker, my mom woke up around noonish," Justin said waving his hand."We?" Emmet asked looking up at Brian. Brian only nodded."So I take it you said yes," Justin said. Emmet grinned as he nodded and showed Justin his ring. "I wish you guys luck," Justin said as he looked longingly at the ring. Brian looked at Justin and opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by Debbie."Sunshine," she said as she approached them."Hey Deb," Justin said grinning."When did you get back?" she asked."Last night," Justin said."No phone call?" Debbie asked as she hugged the young blonde."Sorry it was a spur of the moment thing and then my moms accident threw everything off," Justin said."He's sorry Deb and it will never happy again you'll be the second one he tells next time," Brian said stepping up to aid his lover. Justin grinned."There won't be a next time I'm coming back here to Pittsburg," Justin said."Good for you honey," Debbie said, "And congratulations Em," Debbie said turning her attention to Emmet and Drew."Debbie I owe you big thanks," Drew said."You can thank me by keeping Emmet happy," Debbie said smiling up at him. She had become closer to Emmet over the time since he had moved in with her. She was close to all her lost boys, she and Emmet had just gotten closer.The next to arrive of their little family was Ted and Blake. He congratulated Emmet and Drew and asked Justin how Jenifer was."All we need is Mikey and and Zen Ben and the party will be complete," Brian said."I heard that," Ben said as he, Michael, and Hunter joined them."So Justin you're back for good?" Michael asked."Yes and I got your email and I have to say that would be a great idea for a story," Justin said."Still working on your comic?" Brian asked. Justin and Michael nodded."Rage is an amazing comic and lots of people love it," Michael said."Did Mel call you?" Brian asked deciding to change the topic."Yes," Michael said, "I take it Linds called you," he said. Brian nodded."What did they want?" Ted asked."Are the kids coming for a few weeks," Debbie asked hopefully."You could say that," Michael said grinning."Something to that affect," Brian said with a grin matching Michael's."What is that supposed to mean?" Debbie asked."Oh Brian just tell them," Justin said."Tell us what?" Emmet asked."They're moving back here," Michael said."They'll be staying at Britin," Justin said excitedly."Yes, they realized their decision was rash and they miss having everyone so near," Brian said."Oh when will they be here?" Debbie asked."In a few days," Brian said.

* * *

Justin yawned as he followed Brian into the loft. He was tired and he wanted nothing more than to sleep. Brian led him to their room and Justin collapsed on the bed. The day had been long and tiring.

He had a decision he needed to make. He had to decide if he wanted to find his father and his brother. Jenifer had kept that secret from him for a long time. What if something had happened to his father or brother. What if they had a family. He at least wanted to know them.Brian laid down next to him and put his arms around him. "I know what you're thinking about and whatever you choose I'll help you," he whispered, "whether it be finding them or forgetting them," he said as he kissed the side of Justin's head."I know you will," Justin said. He turned to look at Brian for a moment. "Thank you," he said smiling."Don't mention it Sunshine," Brian said softly. "Now get some sleep," he said.

* * *

"Justin there is n rush on this decision," Brian said as he watched Justin pace back and forth in front of him. For the last few days Justin had been like a broken record. He was always talking about his father and brother. He had told Jenifer he'd think about it before he asked for his dad's name.

"I know but this news is big," Justin said, "Life changing," he said."Only if you want it to be," Brian said as the buzzer by the door buzzed. He stood up and walked over to the door and pressed the button. "Yeah," he said."It Lindsey and Melanie," came Lindsey's voice."Come on up the doors open let yourselves in," Brian said as he hit the button for the door. He walked over to Justin."Mel and Linds are here?" Justin said."Yes now chill unless you want to tell them," Brian said as he grabbed the younger man by the arm. Justin nodded and tried to calm himself."Sorry," he said as Brian let of his arm. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Brian sat down next to him as the door opened. Brian jumped up and walked over to the door. He saw Lindsey holding Gus and Melanie."Daddy," Gus said once he saw Brian. Lindsey set him down and Gus ran over to Brian and threw his arms around Brian's waist."Hey there Sonny Boy," Brian said. Justin stood up and joined them."Hey guys," He said."Hey Justin," Lindsey and Melanie said."JR with Michael and Ben?" he asked as Brian picked Gus up and listened to everything Gus had to say."Yeah," Lindsey said."Why didn't you call?" Brian asked as Gus talked on and on about his time in Canada."Our cells died and we thought we'd surprise you," Lindsey said."Yes because that works every time," Brian said."Gus was so excited to see you," Lindsey said."I can tell," Brian said. He set Gus down and walked over to Lindsey. "It's good to see you," he said giving her a hug. Lindsey shocked by the hug, only hugged him back somewhat awkwardly."So how is our big time New York artist," Melanie asked."Great," Justin said, "I've got a few more shows in New York before I move back here," Justin said."So what are you gonna do here then?" Lindsey asked."I was thinking of opening my own gallery," Justin said, "but I'll need some help running it," he said looking at Lindsey hopefully."I'd love to," Lindsey said."Sure you can handle this twat being your boss," Brian asked."I'm sure I'll manage," Lindsey said. Justin smiled and turned to Brian."Your just jealous that I'm a big success at such a young age compare to you," Justin said."Watch it Sunshine," Brian said."Jus'n," Gus said from his spot on the couch. He had finally noticed Justin."Hey Buddy," Justin said walking over to Gus. Gus jumped up on the couch as Justin joined him."Guess what," Gus said excitedly, "I artist like you mommy and momma say so," Gus said."Really now," Justin said. He smiled at the six year old. Gus had become like a son to him. He loved Gus almost as much as Brian did."Yeah I show you when we unpack I have pictures for you," The small boy said. Justin sat there and listened to Gus as Lindsey, Melanie, and Brian talked about living arrangements. Gus eventually grew tired and fell asleep on the couch. Justin sat there watching Gus sleep. He really had come to see Gus as his son. He loved knowing Gus thought of him as a dad. He looked over to the kitchen counter where the others were talking.He realized how much he loved Gus. He loved being Gus's other dad. It made him happy knowing he had a son. He made his decision he wanted to find his father.he stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter. "Brian I made my decision," he said."What?" Brian asked."I want to meet him," Justin said."Meet who?" Lindsey asked."My dad," Justin said, "my mom told me Craig isn't really my father," he said."Really?" Lindsey asked."Yeah she told me that and that I have a twin a brother," Justin said. He looked at Melanie and Lindsey trying to read their reactions."A brother?" Melanie asked. 


	6. Chapter 6: Harry Holder

_********__A/N: OK this is my first Queer as Folk FanFic. I do not own QAF or anything to do with it except this story Idea. Anyways some characters maybe a little OOC but I am tryin to keep them in character as possible. Also I do not own the name Black Melody, i don't know who does I am just borrowing it from another story I read and once I find the name I will post it. If anyone knows it please tell me waht it is so the creator can get the credit due to them. _

**_Also I am still looking for a beta. If anyone wold like to do please let me know. I've never gotten in this far to a story with out now for quite some time now. I've asked and no one replies to me and i really need one for this story. Preferably someon who knows the show unlike all my other regular betas. _**

_**Chapter 6: Harry Holder**_

Justin played with the hem of his shirt as he waited for Jenifer to show up. She had been released from the hospital yesterday and she was fine. He had told her he wanted to know his fathers name. He had also told he he enter to try and find knew it was a long shot that he would find him. Even a longer one that he would accept him. He had to try though. It was because of Gus the other night. Those feeling he had when he realized Gus was as much his son as Brian's. He knew if his dad was opened minded he would feel that way he did about Gus.

"Justin," Jenifer said as she sat down at the table across from him. He had chosen a small cafe away from Liberty Avenue so Debbie wouldn't find out about this. He did not want her knowing just yet. He had convinced Lindsey and Melanie to keep quiet for the time being.

"Hey mom," he said.

"I'm not surprised you decided to try and find him," Jenifer said as she set a folder down on the table in front of her.

"Well, I can't just ignore the fact that Craig isn't my real dad," Justin said.

"I figured as much," Jenifer said."So are you gonna tell me," Justin asked."His name is Harry Holder, and he was my first real love," Jenifer said. She opened the folder and showed Justin a picture of herself and another man who looked exactly like him. He had light blonde hair and light sky blue eyes like him.

"He-I look like him," Justin said.

"Yes you do I noticed it back when you were really young," Jenifer said, "That's when I knew he was your father," she said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Justin asked.

"I was married to Craig and he thought it was best we didn't tell you," Jenifer said, "and at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. I hadn't seen or heard from Harry in years. I don't know what he does now for a job or where he lives. I do wish you luck in your search. The last I heard he was living in Harrisburg with his family, and I mean his brother," she said.

"Thank you," Justin said.

"I know," Jenifer said, "you better come over soon Molly wants to see you again," she added.

"I will," Justin said, "once I get things settled at Britin with Gus and Brian," he said.

"Gus?" Jenifer asked."Yeah Mel and Linds are moving back into town and living at Britin for the time being," Justin said.

"I'll let Molly know you'll come when you have time," Jenifer said. Justin nodded. "I also wanted to show you this," she said opening the folder again. She laid it open for Justin to see. Inside was a drawing if Jenifer. "He was an amazing artist," she said.

"That would explain where I get my artistic abilities from," Justin said as he examined the drawing. It was amazing. It was much like his drawings. If his father was an artist, then that is where he would start looking. Maybe he was a big time artist."This may help me," Justin said.

"If you find him just show it to him and he'll remember," Jenifer said. Justin nodded and took the folder and put it in his portfolio. "A meeting later today?" Jenifer asked. Justin nodded.

"Brian wants help with an ad campaign and Michael wants to work on Rage in person not through email," he said.

"They need your artistic view?" Jenifer asked.

"What about my brother?" Justin asked.

"I don't know Craig talked me into putting him up for adoption," Jenifer said, "That will be on your own, I wish I could help, but I won't keep you any longer," she said.

Justin nodded again and stood up. He grabbed his portfolio and walked around the small table and gave Jenifer a hug and kiss and left. He slung his portfolio over his shoulder as he started walking down the street. He was on his way to Kinnetik, but not for the reasons he told was going to talk to Brian. He wanted to see if he had any ideas about where to start. He knew this would be a difficult road ahead of him. Finding his father wasn't going to be easy. Finding his brother was going to be an even bigger feat. Jenifer knew nothing about him except his birthdate, which Justin already made his way through the streets to Brian's office.

It was a long walk, but he didn't mind. He arrived at Kinnetik a half hour walked into the office building. He made his way through the buildin until he came to Cynthia's desk."Justin," she said looking up as he approached.

"Hey is Brian busy?" he asked.

"No he's in his office," Cynthia said.

"Can I go in?" Justin asked.

"Go ahead," Cynthia said. Justin smiled and walked last her and into Brian's office.

"Brian?" he said. Brian looked up from his desk to look at Justin.

"Justin to what do I owe this surprise visit?" Brian asked.

"I just got done taking to my mother," Justin said. He set his portfolio down in front of Brian's desk and sat down across from him. He dug in his portfolio for the folder Jenifer had given him. He found it and handed it to Brian.

"What is this?" Brian asked.

"A photo of my father and my mother and some of his work," Justin said. Brian opened the folder and looked at the picture of Jenifer and Harry.

"Wow I see the likeness," Brian said.

"I know," Justin said, "Look at his work I always wondered where I got my abilities," he said pointing to the folder. Brian picked up the drawing if Jenifer.

"The apple really didn't fall far from the tree did it?" Brian asked looking up at Justin. "So what is daddy's name?" Brian asked.

"His name is Harry Holder," Justin said.

"Harry Holder," Brian said.

"Yep that's waht my mom said," Justin said. "She didn't know anything about my brother though,' he said.

"So where do you wanna start?" Brian asked.

"I don't know," Justin said, "I say with my dad becuase we already know his name," he said. Brian nodded and stood up with him. He walked around his desk and gave Justin a kiss.

"I have a meeting in a few minutes so we can do this at the loft or the house tonight," Brian said.

"I'll call the girls and tell them we're gonna be a little late tonight and I'll be at the loft waiting for you after five," Justin said standing up. Brian nodded. JUstin gave him a weak smile and left.

* * *

Michael sighed as another cutomer left without buying anything. It was a slow day and he was starting to get bored. He busied himself with rearranging the display in front of the counter. The bell above them door rang. He stood up and turned to the door as Justin walked in.

"Hey Justin," he said.

"Hey," Justin said. he walked over to the counter and set his portfolio down. "I love your idea and I made some sketches," Justin said.

"Let's see tehm," Michael said.

"As for the new villian here are some sketches," Justin said pulling a few sketches out of his portfolio. Michael walked over to Justin and took the pictures. One was of a musced guy in plack tights and he had a music symbol on his chest. The other was simlar only he had nothing on his chest, and the third and final was of the same guy only his outfit was more elaborate. He was wearing black long sleeves top and black pants and He wore a dark cape and and had a eye mask on. Across the top of the page was the name, Black Melody.

"I like the name," Michael said, "and this outfit," he said pointing to the last picture.

"I thought you would," Justin said. "It's up to you to decide waht his powers are," he said.

"Well mind control or a way to steal JT from Rage," Michael said.

"I know that but what else can he do Imean," Justin said, "I can picture a big battle between him and Rage now," he said.

"Slow down we have to do it one step at a time," Michael siad.

"Do you think Brian's gonna get mad about this?" Justin asked as he looked at the picture he and Michael had chosen.

"Once he realizes who the character is based off," Michael said. "That was a long time ago and he's over it. He's just glad to have you back," he said placing a hand on Justin's shoulder.

"You're right," Justin said, "Are you buys now or..." he trailedf off as he looked around the shop.

"Not a single customer today," Michael said, "yet," he added.

"Well, as long as your not busy wanna get to work?" he asked.

''Might as well," Michael said. Justin laughed and they both started throwing ideas spent most of the afternoon just brain storming, and eventually they had the main plot set out and what was gonna happen. They had yet to give Black Melody his powers. All they had giving him was a musical abiltiy to lure JT away from Rage.


	7. Chapter 7: The Cook Out

_********__A/N: OK this is my first Queer as Folk FanFic. I do not own QAF or anything to do with it except this story Idea. Anyways some characters maybe a little OOC but I am tryin to keep them in character as possible. Also sorry if Debbie isn't true to her charactrer I am working an angel here she's sentimental in this chapter I'll work harder at making her herself after this. Again I am sorry I it's how she turnedout in this chapter. I finally got a beta Mirrorsandglitter. Thank you for your help I think I got all the mistakes. _

**_Chapter 7: Old Habits Die Hard_**

The sun shone through the window across the room. The sun was barely up and everything was tranquil. Justin and Brian both lay sleeping in bed wearing nothing but pajama pants, on Justin's insistence and Gus' knack for running in on them in the morning.

The silence was shattered by the cry of Gus. "Daaaaaaaadddddy!" he screamed as he ran into Brian and Justin's room. The small boy jumped up onto the bed. "Daddy," he said as he began jumping up and down. "Wake up, wake up," he said.

Brian slowly sat up part way to look at Gus. "Hey there Sonny Boy," he said. He grabbed Gus and stopped the hyperactive child from jummping anymore.

"Hey Gus," Justin said sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the small boy.

"Mommy said it's time to get up," Gus said looking from Brian to Gus.

"It's Saturday," Brian said. He let go of Gus and laid back down. He closed his eyes and pretended to go back to sleep. Gus frowned and jumped on Brian.

"But daddy you promised to have a cook out with me and gramma Debbie is coming and everything," Gus said. Brian sat up and looked at Gus shocked. He hadn't invited Debbie. Dinner was at hers tonight there was no way he was putting up with her twice, unless this meant he didn't have to go her place tonight.

"Who invited Debbie?" Justin asked.

"I did, mommy said it would be nice to see her and everyone again so I asked her if we could invite them," Gus said proudly. "I called gramma Debbie and she said she would be here after noon," he said.

"I guess we have to get up now," Justin said.

"Come on mommy said we gott go shopping to get the stuff for everybody," Gus said pulling on Brian's arm.

"Fine go tell you mommy, we'll be down in a few," Justin said. Gus's face lit up with a smile and he ran from the room. Justin smiled as he looked at the doorway for a moment. Gus was definitely a joy to have around.

"Looks like you're going shopping," Justin said with a grin. Brian groaned and fell back on to the bed.

"You know Sunshine if I'm going down I'm taking you with me," Brian said.

"No, I have a show in two weeks and I still have paintings to do," Justin said.

"What's one Saturday with the family?" Brian asked as he stood up and walked to the adjoining bathroom.

"Fine but that means I'll be working late tonight," Justin said as he followed Brian.

* * *

Michael yawned as he made his way down to the kitchen. Ben and Hunter were already up and eating when he arrived.

"Morning," Hunter said.

"Morning," Michael yawned as he grabbed a box of cereal. He grabbed a bowl and set it on the counter and filled his bowl. He yawned again as he put the box away and went to the refrigerator to get the milk.

"So are we going to Brian and Justin's for lunch then?" Ben asked.

"Is that today?" Michael asked.

"Can you pull yourself away from your comic books long enough to join us?" Hunter asked teasingly. Michael turned around to look at Hunter. He was still a kid in so many ways, yet he wasn't.

"Yes, I can," MIchael said, "I actually need to talk to Justin anyways," he said.

"The next issue of Rage?" Hunter asked. Michael nodded as he sat down at the kitchen table with his bowl of cereal.

"Isn't Justin supposed to meet you at the store?" Ben asked.

"I'll call and cancel and tell him I'll see him at his place for lunch," Michael said. He started eating. The last week had been nice. Everything was calm and for once peaceful. Michael loved having JR back and Justin was back and they could actually communicate face to face now. Everything was going great actually, so why was Michael waiting for things to fall apart? He knew better by now, good things never lasted. He had known Brian for too long to trust all this good luck. He knew Ben would think he was being silly, but Michael knew better.

He sighed and continued eating. He tried to shake the feeling of dread he was having. He couldn't help but think something bad was about to happen.

"I was talking to Melanie the other day and she said I could babysit sometimes," Hunter said.

"Did she now?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I asked and she said yes as long as I knew what I was doing and I assured her you two would fill me in," Hunter said.

"I don't see a problem if you wanna watch her," Ben said.

"Me either," Michael said. JR was another worry of his. He was constantly worrying about her, but that was his job as a father. He loved JR almost as much as Brian loved Gus. JR was his daughter something he had never even thought would happen. He had never thought about having a kid until Melanie and Lindsey asked him. He had been scared at first, until he laid eyes on her. That changed everything. JR changed everything for him and Ben. They now had a kid to care for, once she got older. He, Melanie, and Lindsey had reached that agreement now. Once she was old enough she would spend equal time in both house and it worked better now that they were moving back.

Michael finished eating and decided to give Justin a call.

* * *

"Glad you two could join us," Lindsey said as Brian and Justin walked into the kitchen together.

"You invited everybody?" Brian asked.

"I had to once I invited Debbie, Gus wanted to see Michael and so in the end I invited Emmet and Drew, Ted and Blake, and Justin's mom and sister adn Tucker," Lindsey said.

"That last one was my idea actually," Justin said raising his hand slightly.

"Great why didn't you tell me," Brian asked looking from Justin to Lindsey.

"I thought Justin would've told you," Lindsey said.

"I have an art show in two weeks and I have no art to show," Justin said, "my mind is else where most of the time," he said. It was true he did have a show in two weeks and he had yet to finish his paintings. On top of that he was worrying about his dad and brother. His and Brian's search last night had proved to be somewhat helpful. They had found out Harry still lived in Harrisburg like Jenifer had said. He was a lawyer with his brother at a firm that had a branch here. "Where's Mel?" he asked Lindsey.

"Out back with the kids," Lindsey said.

"I'll be right back," Justin said. He ran to the patio door and outside. He spotted Melanie and the two kids in the back yard. Gus was playing with JR while Melanie watched. He walked over to Melanie. "Hey Mel," he said.

"Hey Justin," Melanie said turning to look at him.

"I have a question," Justin said.

"What?" Melanie asked curiously.

"Brian and I did some research on my father and we found out he's a lawyer at a firm in Harrisburg that is a branch of your old firm," Justin said.

"I'm going back to work there next week and you're wondering if I maybe met him?" Melanie asked. Justin nodded. "What's his name," she asked.

"Harry Holder," Justin said trying not to sound hopeful.

"Harry," Melanie said, "no," she said after a moment, "I do know a Neil Holder though," she said.

"He works with his brother," Justin said.

"How do you know this?" Melanie asked.

"Brian and I found an article on my dad saying he was set to be New York's next big thing years ago, but gave it up to go to law school and work with his brother," Justin said, "He was an amazing artist why he gave it up I'll never know," he said.

"You've seen some of his works?" Melanie asked shocked.

"I knew I had heard his name before," Justin said, "My publicist had showed me some of his work he said i reminded him of him," Justin said.

"I can give you Neil's address and phone if you want," Melanie said. "I don't know if he's related to Harry or not but it's worth a shot right," she said. Justin nodded.

"That would be great," Justin said, "Later though Brian and I have to go and get the food for today," he said. Melanie nodded and looked over at Gus and JR. "Gus wanna help Daddy shop?" Justin asked. Gus turned around and looked at Justin.

"Can I?" he asked Melanie.

"If it's alright with you mom," she said. Gus ran past Melanie and Justin and inside. Melanie shook her head and walked over to JR. Justin smiled and turned around. He headed inside.

"Please can I go?" Gus begged.

"If it's alright with Bri-your dad," Lindsey said.

"Alright Sonny Boy let's go," Brian said. He picked Gus up and started for the garage.

"Wait where's Jus'n he has to come too," Gus said looking around for Justin.

"I'm right here," Justin said. He ran over to Gus and Brian. The three headed out to the garage. The decided against Brian's car and took Justin's black jeep. Justin had saved enough money and finally bought his own car. He bought the jeep because it reminded him of the one BRian had when they first met.

* * *

Emmet looked around his room. It was so bare now that he had finally packed everything away. He was moving out of Debbie's to live with Drew. It was what he wanted, but he wasn't sure he wanted to leave just yet. He would miss having Debbie around.

"Em, hon your welcome to visit anytime you know that," Debbie said scarring him. Emmet jumped and placed a hand over his heart.

"You scared me," he said, "and I know I'm just gonna miss having you around," he said walking over to Debbie.

"And I'm gonna miss you, but you're only moving across town it's not like you're moving across the fuckin' counrty," Debbie said tearing up, "it's only across town," she said. She walked over to Emmet and hugged him. Emmet smiled and placed his arms around her in a hug. He was definately gonna miss Debbie, crudeness and all.

"I know Deb, I know," Emmet said. Debbie let go of him and took a step back. "I have to go but I'll see you at Brian's later right?" he asked.

"Of course Gus wants to see me," Debbie said, "I don't want to disappoint the kid, he adores me," she said smiling to herself.

"Well alright I'll see you in a few hours then," Emmet said. He turned and left. He walked down the hall and down the stairs to Drew who was waiting for him.

"You ready?" Drew asked.

"I think so," Emmet said looking around.

"Em don't forget to call," Debbie called, "Or I'll just have to come over and make sure your phone works," she added.

"Will do Deb don't worry," he said, "If there's a problem I'm only a phone call away," he said as Debbie appeared at the top of the stairs.

"And you better take care of him or I'll chop off..." Debbie began.

"I am definately gonna miss you Deb," Emmet cut her off. Debbie looked at Emmet for a moment before smiling.

"Ok we're leaving," Emmet said. He grabbed Drew's hand and pulled him to the door. With one final wave to Debbie he left. This wasn't goodbye, yet for some reason it felt like it was. He knew he was being silly he was going to see her and the other in just a few short hours. He walked back to Drew's SUV and got in the passenger seat. Dew got in on the other side. He looked back at Debbie's house as Drew drove away. He didn't mind leaving though, becuase he knew Drew was worth it.

* * *

Brian looked around his back yard which was now filled with his family and friends that he considered his family. He watched Hunter play with Molly, Gus, and JR. Michael and Ben were talking with Melanie and Lindsey. Debbie was talking with Jenifer and Tucker. Emmet and Drew were talking to Ted and Blake. There was one person missing though, Justin. He looked around but saw no sign of him.

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked from behind him. Brian turned around and looked down at Justin.

"This is an odd bunch," Brian said as he looked out into the backyard.

"Yeah, well you can't choose your family," Justin said.

"Family?" Brian asked. He liked how that sounded. It was true they were a family, all of them. THey had all grown so close over the last few years and now that Justin and Melanie and Lindsey were back things were looking up.

"Do you ever get the feeling that something bad is gonna happen?" Justin asked as he leaned against the rail next to grill as Brian grilled.

"Sometimes, but old habits die hard," Brian said as he flipped a burger.

"I guess," Justin said. '

"Hey Justin come here," Michael yelled. Justin looked up and saw Michael waving him over.

"Gotta go don't burn the food," Justin said as he stood up. Brian nodded once. Justin left him and walked over to Michael who was with Ben, Melanie and Lindsey.

Brian watched everyone. Things had just fallen into place somehow. He didn't know how, but he wasn't going to ask how. He knew better than to question things. He had learned to just go with things and see where they'd take him. As much as he hated it Justin had changed him. He was no longer the man he was that night he first laid eyes on Justin Taylor. He was very different, he was a man who loved his family.

"Daddy is the food done yet?' Gus asked as he pulled on Brian's pants leg. Brian looked down at Gus and smiled.

"Almost Sonny Boy," he said. He reached down and ruffeled Gus's hair affectionately.

"I'm hungry," Gus whined.

"I'm almost done," Brian said. Gus ran over to play with JR, Hunter, and Molly again. Brian smiled and shook his head. Gus had such a short attention span. He finished grilling and brought the food over to the picnic table and called everyone over. Justin walked over to him as everyone started making their plates.

"THis turned out pretty good didn't it?" Justin asked.

"Yeah for a last minute thing," Brian said.

"I never doubted you Mr. Kinney," Justin said playfully as he made himself a plate of food. Brian decided to make a plate as well. Everyone sat around enjoying each others company talking and laughing. Brian had never been in a more relaxed enviroment. Justin sat down next to Brian. "This is family," he said.

"An odd one but a family none the less," Brian agreed.

"Hey Bri i think I got to much ketchup on my hotdog," Justin said pushing his hotdog under Brian's nose. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Get it away," Brian said looking at the hotdog like it was evil incarniate.

"Make me," Justin said. Brian tried to push Justin's hand away. Justin struggled and pushed it closer to Brain. They struggled for a few seconds before a glop of ketchup fell of Justin's hotdog on to Brian's shirt. Justin froze and suddenly it was dead silent. Everone had seen the struggle and was waiting for Brian to queen out. Justin burst out laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Brian asked. He reached across the table and grabbed the ketchup bottle and squirted some on to Justin's shirt causing everyone to laugh. Brian smirked and stood up. "I am going to go change," he said. He walked into the house.


	8. Chapter 8: Discoveries

_********__A/N: OK this is my first Queer as Folk FanFic. I do not own QAF or anything to do with it except this story Idea. Anyways some characters maybe a little OOC but I am tryin to keep them in character as possible. THis may seem rushed but the mani point is to find his father._

**_Chapter 8: Discoveries_**

Justin stared at the piece of paper in his hands. It was Neil's home and work numbers and addresses. Melanie had given them to him after the cook out the other day. He had been trying to decide on whether or not he should call. If Neil was Harry's brother then he hada lot to gain from the phone call. If he wasn't then it was back to square one.

He sighed as he paced back and forth in his and Brian's bedroom. This was a big step he was about to take and he needed Brian here, but he was at work. Justin took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself. He grabbed the phone from beside his bed and looked at it. One phone call was all it took to know if he was on the right track. All he had to do was dial ten numbers.

"Justin!" Lindsey called from downstairs. Justin turned to face his open door.

"Yeah," he called back.

"Mel and I are taking the kids into town for a few hours," Lindsey said.

"Kay," Justin said. He listened carefully as he heard the front door open and close. He

resumed his pacing. This was harder than it needed to be. He set the phone down. A phone call would not do, he needed to see this man in person. There was a chance he

could see Harry and he was going take it. He grabbed his car keys from the bedside table and his portfolio from his studio and headed down stairs to the garage. He needed to talk to this man face to face, that would be a better than a phone call. It was way more personal and it was about a personal matter on of top that. He was just prolonging the inevitable. This confrontation was going to happen one way or another. It was just a matter of when, now. He needed to know who his father was and it was only a matter of time now.

He drove into the city he needed to see Brian first. He had to tell Brian his plan and he hoped he would understand. This was just something he needed to do. He hoped Brian would understand.

Over the years Brian had changed from his old carefree self. He had become a caring and almost kind person. As much as Justin would like to take all the credit, he knew Gus was a big part of changing Brian as well. He knew Debbie, Michael and everyone else played a big part too, but nowhere near as much as he and Gus had. He and Gus were Brian's whole world. Brian would do just about anything for him and Gus.

He arrived at Kinnetik forty-five minutes later. He quickly made his way to Cynthia's desk. Cynthia was sitting at her desk talking to Ted. "Oh, hey Justin," She said smiling.

"Brian's in his office," Ted said.

"Thanks," Justin said. He walked past them and into Brian's office. Brian was laying on the couch in his office. "Tired?" He asked.

"Justin?" Brian asked sitting up. "Only a little," he added regaining his usual composure.

"Hey," Justin said. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Brian. "Sorry I didn't call again," he said.

"It's ok," Brian said, "So what do you want?" he asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going to Harrisburg to see Neil," Justin said, "if he really is my father's brother I'm just saving myself a phone call," he said.

"Why not just call?" Brian asked confused.

"Would you be more prone to believe someone over the phone or in person," Justin asked, "I think if I go and see him he'll be more prone to believe me if he really is Harry's brother," he said.

"Well, if its what you have to do," Brian sighed, "I won't stop you," he said. Justin smiled and leaned in and gave Brian a quick kiss on the lips. Brian had other ideas though. He grinned and grabbed Justin and kissed him harder and more forcefully.

"Bri, Cynthia and Ted are right outside your office," Justin said.

"Why did you become so shy?" Brian asked with a predatory smirk that made Justin shiver.

* * *

Lindsey smiled as she watched Gus and JR play together. JR was almost two now and she was getting into everything. It was good to set her and Gus free at the park and not have to worry too much about something breaking. She looked to her side at Melanie, who was smiling as well. "This is nice," she said.

"Yeah," Melanie agreed.

"So do you want to take Hunter up on his offer and got out one of these nights?" Lindsey asked.

"Definitely," Melanie said. As much as they loved Gus and JR they needed time to themselves. They needed a little time to be alone and not worry about them. A few hours alone together would be nice.

"We could leave JR with Hunter and Gus with Brian and Justin," Lindsey said.

"Yeah and then maybe go out for dinner and a movie," Melanie said. Lindsey nodded and turned to look at Gus and JR once more. After they had Gus she had never thought about having another child, but once she saw JR it changed everything. All her worries left and she knew her and Mel would make it work somehow, even though they had been separated at the time.

Her and Melanie watched Gus and JR play in the sandbox together. Gus as usual being sure to make sure JR was doing everything right and protecting her from other kids who tried to tease her.

"Gus is going to be a great big brother," Melanie said as she watched Gus and JR leave the sandbox because big kids were coming.

"Yeah," Lindsey said, "you can tell he's a Kinney," she said smiling.

"Yeah soon he'll be talking about being forever young, and beautiful," Melanie joked. Lindsey turned and looked at Melanie and laughed. "What?" she asked confused, "Brian is still a narcissistic bastard," she said.

"Gus isn't," Lindsey said laughing.

"Yet, just wait until he rubs off on Gus," Melanie said. The two started laughing together.

* * *

Justin looked at the address in his hands and the one on the building before him. It matched perfectly. The sign on above the door confirmed that it was the right Law firm too. He took a deep breath, grabbed the strap of his portfolio, which was slung over his shoulder, and walked inside. There was a small waiting room and a reception desk. He walked up to the desk where a middle aged woman sat typing on a computer.

"Hello," he said getting her attention, "I was wondering if Neil Holder was in today," he said.

"Yeah, have a seat I'll go get him hon," she said sweetly. Justin nodded and took a seat after she left her desk. Justin took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself. This was it, he was possibly meeting his father's brother and possibly his father. Ever since he had decided to try and find his father he had been anxiously waiting for this moment. His heart was racing and he was worried that he wouldn't believe him.

A couple minutes passed and the woman returned with a man. He was tall, and had jet black hair with flecks of grey, and bright blue eyes. He wore a black blazer and tan pants. He gestured fro Justin to follow him. Justin, confused, stood up and followed him back to his office.

"So what can I help you with, Niles?" Neil asked calmly.

"Niles? I'm sorry you must have me mistaken," Justin said slowly, "My name is Justin Taylor," he said.

"I'm sorry I just thought you were someone else," Neil said, "I'm sorry you just look a lot like him and…" he trailed off his face paling.

"Harry?" Justin asked.

"Yes, how do you know him?" Neil asked slowly.

"Well for starters I'm his son," Justin said, "one of them," He corrected himself.

"I'm sorry, but how do I know you're not lying, just because you look somewhat like him that doesn't mean anything," Neil said. He could not believe his ears. Was this kid telling the truth? First Niles, and now this kid. Niles was Harry's son that much he knew. Niles acted just like Harry in almost everyway. He had watched Harry and Niles over the years. They acted so alike and even looked alike at times. This new boy, sure looked like Harry, but he couldn't know for sure. "How do I know I can believe?" Neil asked skeptically as he looked Justin up and down suspiciously.

"I thought you might not believe me," Justin said as he took his portfolio off his shoulder and pulled out a folder and handed it to Neil.

Neil opened the folder and looked at the contents. There were several pictures of Harry and Jenifer and a drawing Harry had done of Jenifer. On the back was a message to Jenifer with Harry's signature.

"Is this enough proof or is the fact that you though I was Niles enough," Justin said, "Look at that picture I look so much like him. My mother's name is Jenifer Taylor, formerly Jenifer Connelly. She said all I had to do was show him that drawing of her and he would remember," he said.

"Jenifer?" Neil asked slowly. He remembered Jenifer. Her and Harry had been a great couple and he had almost thought they were going get married, but then for some reason they broke up. He never understood their reasoning and Harry never told him the real reason so eventually just dropped the subject.

"Yes, she told me she had moved on and by the time she realized I was Harry's it was too late and she gave up my brother, and she hadn't talked to Harry for years and decided to not tell me about either," he said.

"So why did she tell you now?" Neil asked suspiciously. This story sounded a little too perfect to him. This kid sure did remind him of Niles though.

"She had a near death experience and decided it was finally time to tell me," Justin said, "I guess she realized it was finally the right time, now that I was old enough and had moved out, was on my own and the man I thought was my father had disowned me yeas ago," he said.

"How old are you?" Neil asked.

"Twenty three, I'll be twenty four in June," Justin said.

"When's you're birthday?" he asked.

"June eighteenth," Justin said.

Neil looked this kid up and down. He was the same age as Niles and had the same birthday as him. This still seemed a little too perfect to him, but he couldn't help believe "I believe you," Neil said, "Harry was talented," He said admiring Harry's works. "You're just a little too late though," he said, "Harry sort of had a break down about a year ago and he left town and no one has heard from him since. He left me and Niles here all alone. He left to try and make his dream come true," he said.

"He wanted to be an artist didn't he?" Justin asked.

"He wanted to make it big in the art world. He had been set to be the next big thing in

New York years ago," Neil said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he went back to New York," Justin said.

"That's a big city there is no way anyone would find him easily. If he doesn't want to be found then he won't be. He did talk about a fresh talent he had seen in Pittsburg once when he went there on a business trip to help a friend with a case," Neil said, "She invited him to a art show and in the gay district and him being a sucker for art went. He found this amazing talent. He didn't meet the artist but the artist's name was something like Jason Tyler or something like that," he said.

"Justin Taylor?" Justin asked as he reached for his portfolio and pulled a piece of his work out to show Neil.

"You?" Neil asked as he took the painting from Justin. He looked at the painting and examined it. Harry had taught him how to critique works of art like all the big shot did.

"Was the show five years ago?" Justin asked.

"You definitely inherited your father's talent," Neil said as he looked up from the painting.

"Thanks," Justin said smiling.

"Would you like to at least meet Niles?" Neil asked. He knew Justin had come in hopes of seeing his father, but he hoped he would except Niles. They were brothers after all.

"Sure," Justin said, "but I don't have much time I came all the way from Pittsburg," he said.

"What's the rush got somewhere else to be?" Neil asked.

"Kind of Brian and I are supposed to go to the family dinner tonight," Justin said choosing his words.

"I take it Brian is your partner," Neil said.

"Your ok with me being gay?" Justin asked.

"It doesn't bother me," Neil said honestly, "I figured it out when you said you were the artist Harry saw," he said.

"If he had seen me he would've realized something and my mom had been there that night and she would've told me," Justin said, "I'm surprised she kept this from me for so long," he said more to himself than Neil.

"So do you want to meet Niles?" Neil asked.

"If you can make it quick," Justin said, "I still have a two hour drive ahead of me," he said.

Neil nodded and grabbed his phone. He quickly dialed a number. He tapped his fingers on his desk whiled he waited. After awhile he hung up when he received no answer. "It went straight to his machine," Neil said, "he's probably sleeping, would you like to go to his apartment with him. He is always out late partying and what not," he said.

"Sure," Justin said. Neil stood up and left his office. Justin gathered his things from Neil's desk and put them back in his portfolio and followed Neil out to the lobby. Neil told the receptionist he was leaving and that he would be back soon.

"I'll follow you in my jeep," Justin said. Neil nodded and walked over to his car. He followed Neil to an apartment building. Justin got out of his jeep and followed Neil into the building and up to the third floor. Neil walked up to a door and knocked. He waited and knocked.

"I'm coming," a voice called from within the apartment. A couple second passed and the door opened to reveal a man. He looked exactly like Justin on his hair was longer. He was wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

"late night Niles?" Neil asked, "never mind, there's someone I'd like you to meet," he said stepping aside. Justin stepped up, "Niles Holder meet Justin Taylor your brother," he said.

Niles looked Justin up and down, his chin dropped as he realized how alike they looked. It was incredible. "And I though Harry and I looked alike," he said.

"Are you going to stand there gawking or are you going to let us in?" Neil asked.

"Oh right," Niles said. He stepped aside and let Neil and Justin into his apartment. Justin looked around the small apartment.

"So Justin was it?" Niles asked.

"Yeah," Justin said.

"How come I'm just meeting you now?" Niles asked curiously.

"We were separated at birth by the man I thought was my father," Justin said, "I actually just found out about you and Harry a little over a week ago," he said.

"So our mother raised you," Niles asked. There was no doubt in his mind that he and Justin were related. He was sold once he realized how much they looked alike.

"Yes," Justin said.

"Is your birthday June eighteenth?" Niles asked.

"Yes," Justin said again.

"What is she like, and where does she live? Where do you live," Niles asked, "I'm sorry I've had so many questions I've wanted answered for the last five years," Niles said.

"She's nice and caring more so than that bastard who claimed to be my father," Justin said. "She lives in Pittsburgh and as for me I live in West Virginia and Pittsburgh. I go back and forth between my house and the loft," he said. He had never thought about Niles not know either of his biological parents. He had at least known his mother. Niles hadn't had either, but he at least found Harry and got to know him before he left.

"I wish Harry was here to see this," Niles said, "I haven't heard from him in over a year," he said.

"I know Neil told me," Justin said.

"Niles, Justin brought up a good point today," Neil said cutting in, "if Harry wanted to fulfill his dream he could've gone to New York," he said.

"That's a big city," Niles said, "There is no way we'd be able to find him," he said.

"I ran off to New York once, it's easy to find someone, there's always a trail they leave behind," Justin said.

"We've tried that," Neil said.

"I have a show in two weeks and I bet he'll be there," Justin said slowly. He knew Harry loved art from what Neil had told him, and his art too. If Harry loved his art and he knew Justin was in New York then there was a chance he would be at his show.

"A show?" Niles asked, "You're an artist," he asked.

"Yes, I was staying in New York recently until I moved back home," Justin said, "I missed all my friends and Brian," he said.

"Brian?" Niles asked.

"He's my partner," Justin said, "though getting him to admit it was a job in itself," he added turning away.

"So you're gay," Niles asked.

"Yeah," Justin said.

"You're that artist Harry always talked about," Niles said quickly. He didn't seemed bothered that Justin was gay either.

"Yep and no doubt he's been at my shows before if he is in New York," Justin said.

"Do you think I could come with you and meet our mother," Niles asked, "I was about to go and get a hair cut and then come back here and do nothing anyways," he said.

"A hair cut?" Justin asked.

"Yeah," he said slowly.

"You wanna have some fun?" Justin asked an evil idea forming in his head.

"What kind of fun?" Niles asked confused.

"What kind of fun can identical twins have?" Justin asked. Niles thought for a moment before grinning.

**_A/N: That was a little rushed, but a major story point. H_e went for his father and found his brother easily, now comes the really hard part findinf Harry. **


	9. Chapter 9: Double Trouble

_********__A/N: OK this is my first Queer as Folk FanFic. I do not own QAF or anything to do with it except this story Idea. Anyways some characters maybe a little OOC but I am tryin to keep them in character as possible. _

_**Chapter 9: Double Trouble**_

Jenifer looked around her kitchen, it was clean and spotless. She had too much time on her hands now that she didn't have to go into work for a few weeks. Tucker was at work and Molly was at school. She was all alone. She had tried to call Justin at home and on his cell and all she got was his answering machine. She needed some form of company right now. She was going to go to the Liberty Diner for late lunch with Debbie, or an early dinner whichever, but until then she was stuck home alone.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. She quickly made her way to the door. The boot on her leg didn't help much. She opened the door and saw Justin standing there.

"Justin," she said shocked to see him. He just stood there and looked at her.

"Hey mom," a voice called from behind him. "Niles I told you to wait for me," he said as he walked up to her. Jenifer looked from the boy before her to Justin.

"Oh my," she said slowly.

"Hey mom," the boy said. Jenifer threw her arms around the boy as tears came to her eyes. She hadn't expected Justin to find him this fast. She honestly thought it would take a lot longer.

"I told you this would be a good idea," Justin said as he joined them. Jenifer let go of Niles and turned to Justin. "Mom this is Niles," he said.

"How did you find him?" Jenifer asked as she looked from one to the other.

"Hey Jenifer," another familiar voice said.

"Neil Holder," Jenifer said looking past the two in front of her.

"The one and only," Neil said holding his arms out.

"What about Harry?" she asked confused.

"Let's go inside and we'll fill you in," Justin said. Jenifer nodded and stepped aside. She watched Justin and Niles walked together to the living room.

"I was shocked when he showed up in my office this morning," Neil said, "I thought he was Niles, and that was before the hair cut," he said.

"They look exactly alike," she said as they walked to the living room together. She entered the living room and they were both sitting on the couch waiting for her. They were both sitting the same way. They were leaning back with an arm on the armrest and looking at her smiling.

"Like my new hair cut?" Justin asked pointing to his hair. He had talked Niles into getting it cut just like his so they could have some fun.

"Justin this isn't funny I can't tell either of you apart," she said as she looked from one to the other.

"That was the idea," Justin said.

"I was against it," Neil said.

"We're old enough to make our own decisions," Niles said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, but this is childish," Neil said angrily. He did not like this one bit, it was annoying.

"Hey, if you found out you had a twin wouldn't you want to have some fun?" Justin asked. He had a twin now and he was going to have some fun.

"I know but this is just mean, I really can't tell you two apart," Jenifer said.

"It could be worse we could be wearing the same thing," Niles pointed out.

"True," Justin said.

"Now I know your Harry's son," Neil said shaking his head. "You're just as immature as he was," he said shaking his head.

"Justin," Jenifer said.

"Yes," Justin and Niles said together. They looked at one another and started laughing.

"Ok that is not funny," Jenifer said.

"What's wrong mom?" Justin said grinning evilly.

"Can't tell us apart?" Niles asked.

"Boys this really isn't funny," Neil said sounding. He looked from one to the other trying to figure out which one was which. He had spent a good part of the morning with these two before and after they got their hair cut, but for some reason he couldn't tell them apart.

"Oh come one Neil," Niles said.

"Yeah you spent a few hours with us," Justin said.

"Yeah but I wasn't paying attention as to who was wearing what," Neil admitted.

Justin and Niles looked at each other and laughed. Justin had wanted to confuse people, but this was too good. Neil couldn't even tell them apart and he had been there when they got their hair cut. This was just too perfect.

"Justin Taylor, this isn't funny," Jenifer said.

"Oh mom we're only having some fun," Justin said.

"Yeah, it's not every day you find out you have a twin," Niles said.

Jenifer looked to Neil for help. Neil threw his hands up, and backed away shaking his head. Jenifer looked at the two boys on the couch. She looked at one then the other. She was trying to figure out which one was Justin. She walked over to them and looked them both in the eyes.

"So which one am I?" Justin asked as he looked Jenifer in the eye's. Jenifer looked at Niles trying to figure this out. She looked from on to the other.

"I think I know you Justin," Jenifer said as she looked from one to the other.

"Oh really?" Niles asked.

"You sure?" Justin asked.

"Yes," Jenifer said turning to Justin, "I think I do," she said. Neil joined her and did the same. He examined both boys for a minute.

"You're bluffing," Justin said as his cell phone started ringing. Neil and Jenifer grinned.

"Gonna get that?" Neil asked.

"No," Justin said looking over and Niles.

"It could be Brian," Jenifer said.

"Or it could be Mitchell," Neil said.

Justin bit his lip as he fought the urge to grab his phone and look. He and Niles had agreed to draw this out as long as possible. It stopped ringing. Jenifer and Neil stood up and looked at the two. They were deliberating.

"I knew you were bluffing," Justin said as his cell phone started ringing again.

"It must be important," Jenifer said.

Justin sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled his cell phone out. He looked at the caller ID, it was Brian. It was his cell phone and not his work phone. It had to be an emergency. "It's Brian I have to take this," He said as he stood up. He hit the talk button and walked from the room. "Brian," he said as he walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Justin don't you know how to answer your phone?" Brian asked annoyed.

"Sorry, I turned it off once I left Pittsburgh, and only turned it back on when I got back a few minutes ago," Justin said, "Why are you calling me on your cell where are you?" Justin asked.

"I'm on my way to the loft to pick up some things I left there," Brian said, "I've been trying to call you all day. Lindsey called and she got a call at the house for you, your publicist called and wants to talk to you," he said.

"Lindsey couldn't call?" Justin asked.

"No one could get a hold of you," Brian said.

"Sorry I told you I shut my phone off," Justin said, "how long until you're back in your office," he asked.

"Twenty minutes tops, why?" Brian asked.

"I'll be there soon I'll tell you what I found?" Justin said.

"You found something?" Brain asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about it once I get there," Justin said grinning. Brain was in for a big surprise.

"Alright I'll see you later then," Brian said.

"Bye," Justin said and he hung up. He pocketed his phone and stood there for a moment. He would have to call him publicist later.

"What's wrong?" Jenifer asked walking out into the kitchen.

"Brain got a call from Lindsey who got a call at home from my publicist," Justin said, "it's probably something about my show in two weeks," he said.

"Well, I was about to head out to meet Deb for a late lunch," Jenifer said.

"Well Brian is expecting me," Justin said as he turned around to look at her.

"You're not gonna play the same trick on him you did on me," Jenifer asked.

"I was thinking about it," Justin said as Niles and Neil walked out to the kitchen.

"Thinking about what?" Niles asked.

"I have to go talk to Brian," Justin said, "Wanna come, or do you wanna go with mom and meet Debbie," he said.

"Who's Debbie?" Niles asked.

"On second thought I should be there when you meet her," Justin said as he thought about it. He was not going to send Niles or Neil to meet Debbie with out him. Debbie was a lot to take in at first.

"Ok, I'll go and meet you guys there then," Jenifer said.

"Who's Debbie?" Niles asked again.

"A woman who took me in when my dad kicked me out and I had nowhere to go," Justin said, "She's a lot to handle," he added.

"I wasn't too thriller when I met her, but she's a great woman with a kind heart," Jenifer said.

"With a big mouth," Justin added. Jenifer smacked Justin across the back of the head.

"Courtesy of Debbie," she said.

"You don't want to get on her bad side," Justin said, "but I have to stop by Kinnetik first," he said.

"Kinnetik?" Niles asked, "You didn't tell me Brian was Brian Kinney," he said.

"I didn't think it was necessary," Justin said looking at Niles confused. He had not thought it necessary

"Don't get him started he wants to be in advertising," Neil said.

"You know who Brian is?" Justin asked.

"I've never actually met him," Niles admitted, "but I've read about how he left his old agency and in a little under a year he was twice as successful as them, and he's old," he said.

"He's only thirty five," Justin said, "Do not say that in front of him though," he added. Brian may have changed, but age was still a touchy subject for him. He was still obsessed with being young and beautiful, not that Justin minded.

"You're dating someone who's twelve years older than you?" Niles asked as he quickly did the math in his head.

"You can't help who you fall in love with," Justin said, "and before you say it, no it's not because he has money, I was with him when he lost everything and I helped him through it," he said.

"It was never about money," Jenifer agreed, "as much as I hated it at first, Justin was never after Brian's money," she said.

"I wasn't going to say that," Niles said.

"He just wants to meet one of his idols," Neil said.

"Well you're in luck," Justin said, "I'm sure Brain would be willing to meet someone who idolizes him," he said looking at Jenifer.

"Justin be careful you know how Brian's ego is," Jenifer said.

"I know," Justin said as he walked over to Jenifer and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Well we'll see you in a bit don't tell Deb I want to," he said as he started for the door.

"Alright," Jenifer said.

"Bye mom," Niles said.

"This is gonna take some getting used to," Jenifer said as she looked from Justin to Niles. She could not believe Justin had found Niles so quickly.

"Come on Niles let's go," Justin said as he walked down the hall.

"I guess I'm going with the boys," Neil said.

* * *

Brian returned to his office after going to the loft to pick up some papers. He returned to find Cynthia had gone to Lunch and Ted was out as well. He returned to his office to go over his next proposal to Brown Athletics. He had to find yet another way to get people interested.

"Knock, knock anyone here?" Justin's voice traveled across the room. Brian grinned and looked up only to see two Justin's. He stared at them a moment trying to make sure he was seeing things right.

"Hey," one said.

"Hey," Brian said slowly.

"Neat isn't it?" the other asked.

"No, you're not seeing thing there really is two of them," a man behind them said. He walked up to Brian, "Hi I'm Neil Holder, and you must be Brian Kinney, those two are, well you know Justin and the other is Niles and don't ask which, because I can't tell," he said holding his hand out. Brian shook his hand.

"Justin," Brian said.

"Yes," Justin and Niles said together.

"Ok this isn't funny," Brian said as he stood up and walked over to the two.

"Just guess," Justin said.

"Yeah we'll tell you if you're wrong or right," Niles said.

Brian walked over to them and looked both over carefully. He knew Justin, but he wasn't sure which one was which. He took his time looking both over. He had to be careful; he didn't want to upset Justin by picking the wrong one. He carefully looked them over once more before noticing the scar on the side of Justin's head.

"Your Justin," he said.

"Wow you're a lot quicker than my mom," Justin said as he smiled and walked over to Brian. He stood up on his toes and kissed Brian on the cheek. "I didn't exactly find my dad but I found Neil and Niles," he said.

"It's nice to meet you," Brian said, "can I speak with Justin alone for a moment," he said.

"Sure, we'll just go outside for a bit," Neil said. He and Niles left.

"So you found your brother," Brian asked, "and you got a haircut," he said.

"Yeah, we totally tricked my mom," Justin said, "she couldn't tell us apart," he said grinning.

"Not to upset you but don't you think It's a little sudden to bring them here with you," Brian said in a low voice.

"It's sudden, but Mel knows Neil and she never said anything bad about him," Justin reasoned.

"Justin you don't know anything about them," Brian said. He started pacing back and forth in front of Justin.

"I thought you supported me finding them," Justin said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I do, but you hardly know them," Brian said in the same low voice he used earlier.

"The point is to get to know them," Justin said annoyed.

"Justin I don't know," Brian said.

"Well Harry had a breakdown and left a few years back," Justin said, "but he saw my work when Mel invited him to one of my shows and the center five years ago. We think he may have gone to New York to make his dreams come true. He may even be at my show coming up," he said.

"Justin, those two are complete strangers," Brian said pointing to the two beyond the door.

"Mel knows Neil," Justin said, "like I said she never said anything bad about him, though Neil said she invited Harry to my art show, and she said she didn't know him," he said.

"Maybe she forgot," Brian said.

* * *

"This isn't going to work," Niles said as he paced back and forth in front of Neil. He was worried; they had not expected this to happen. Justin was definitely a shock. This was not a part of the plan.

"Niles relax," Neil said annoyed slightly, "it's just a small bump in the road," he said.

"I can't we're in over our head on this one," Niles said.

"Niles keep your cool what he doesn't know won't hurt," Neil said. He grabbed Niles and made him look at him. Niles stopped and looked Neil in the eyes for a moment. Niles was over reacting and he needed to calm down, before Justin came out.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Niles said. He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down.

"I did not get you this far for you to turn back now," Neil said as he let go of Niles. Niles nodded and walked over to a seat and sat down.

"I'm sorry," Niles said as he looked up at Neil. He was right they had gotten this far. He had to relax and not mess this up.

* * *

"Fine if you trust them then I can," Brian said after awhile. He was tired of arguing and he did not want to put up with a moody at Deb's tonight.

"Then let's get to know them, and I'll ask you again," Justin said.

"I make no promises," Brian said.

"Great I gotta go my mom's at the diner and I skipped lunch, so did Neil and Niles so their meeting Deb," Justin said, "oh and Niles wants to be in advertising so I'll bring him in another day when your not busy. He kind of idolizes you," he added as he started for the door.

"Justin," Brian said warningly.

"I'll tell her to be nice," Justin said, "but you know Deb," he said as he walked out the door. He joined Neil and Niles. "You guys ready? Brian is busy getting a presentation together, but he'd be glad to talk to you another time Niles," he said.

"Alright, but where are you taking us?" Neil asked.

"It's a diner on Liberty Avenue, where a friend works, she'd not really a friend as much as she is my second mother," Justin said, "she took me in when my parents kicked me out and Brian wouldn't," he said. Debbie had done a lot for him. She had been there for him no matter what. She was there to comfort him, or yell at him for doing something stupid. No matter what it was Debbie was there for him when he needed her, and sometime when he didn't.


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner at Deb's

_********__A/N: OK this is my first Queer as Folk FanFic. I do not own QAF or anything to do with it except this story Idea. Anyways some characters maybe a little OOC but I am tryin to keep them in character as possible. Also this is unbetaed I cannot wait any longer. I want to get this up now. _

_**Chapter 10: Dinner at Deb's**_

Justin parked his jeep outside the Liberty Diner and got out. Niles followed him inside along with Neil taking up the rear. On the drive over from Kinnetik Justin had done his best to describe Debbie to Niles, but it was hard to sum her up in a few words. He was scared Niles more than anything. He found it funny that Niles was scared, but also he understood. He knew how Debbie was with strangers.

"I don't know if I should be afraid," Niles said, "from what you told me about Deb, I'm not too sure," he said as he followed Justin inside. Justin seemed really fond of Debbie. He had told him how she was like a second mother to him and that she had been there for him when he needed her. He also told him of how out going she was and gave a few examples of the things she had done over the years. He also mentioned she spoke her mind and was very crude.

"Deb's harmless if you know her," Justin said. He spotted Debbie sitting in a booth talking to Jenifer. He smiled as he walked down along the counter to the two women.

"Well I don't know her," Niles said nervously.

"Just relax and let me do the talking," Justin said. He looked over his shoulder at Niles and Neil. They both nodded and waited for him to go. Justin turned and walked up to Debbie and Jenifer. "Hey mom, hey Deb," he said getting their attention. He walked along the counter to the two women.

"Hey," Jenifer said turning around to look at Justin.

"Hey Sunshine," Debbie said looking up she smiled and said, "Shit, Justin don't look now but there's someone who looks just like you," she said.

"You told," Justin said pointing an accusing finger at Jenifer.

"I only thought it would be fair to warn her," Jenifer said, "Debbie this is Niles," she said pointing in Justin and Niles' general direction.

"You don't have a clue which of us is which do you," Niles asked walking up to Justin. He stopped just behind Justin and looked at Jenifer waiting for a response.

"No I don't," Jenifer admitted.

"Well, some mother you are," Justin said cheekily.

"Yeah she can't even tell us apart," Niles agreed.

"Even after we told her earlier which was which," Justin said.

"I am Neil Holder," Neil said stepping up to Justin and Niles. "I can't tell which is which either," he said.

"It's nice to meet you," Debbie said as she looked at the two boys. "Justin you missed your shift today," she said quickly.

"I'm not supposed to work until tomorrow," Justin said quickly, "you tricked me," he said pointing a finger at Debbie who only smirked.

"It worked," she said grinning. Justin only stuck his tongue out at her in response. "If you want to keep that tongue I suggest you stop," Debbie warned. Justin retracted his tongue and grinned. "So Sunshine how did you find him?" Debbie asked pointing to Niles.

"I found out my dad Harry was a lawyer and worked with his brother, who Mel knows and he introduced me to Niles," Justin said, "now be nice," he added.

"So Niles what do you do?" Debbie asked curiously. She hardly knew this boy and she wasn't sure if she could trust him. Justin obviously did even though he had just met him today by the sounds of it. Debbie didn't take kindly to strangers. She would have to keep an eye on this kid. There was just something about him that didn't seem right.

"I just finished college this past year," Niles said, "I am looking for an internship at an advertising agency, or a job, or something," he said.

"You finished college?" Jenifer asked.

"Yeah," Niles said.

"Mom don't start I am doing fine with out that degree," Justin said quickly. He knew Jenifer wasn't happy that he had dropped out of college, but he was doing just fine on his own. Sure Brian had money, but so did Justin now thanks to his career.

"You didn't go to college?" Niles asked confused.

"I did but I never finished," Justin said, "I went to Pittsburg Institute of Fine Arts and I never finished due many things that happened to me and I do not really want to go into details, just I am doing great without finishing," he said.

"I would say so," Debbie said, "Mister big time New York artist," Debbie said proudly. She stood up and walked over to Justin, "I am so proud of you Sunshine," she said fondly as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Sunshine?" Niles asked.

"Yeah, it's what I call him," Debbie said, "do you got a problem with that?" She asked going into her protective mother like mode. Justin knew she would punch anyone who questioned her. Justin smiled at her as Niles backed up slightly.

"No," Niles said quickly putting his hands up in surrender. He took a step back and Justin laughed.

"Deb be nice," he said smiling.

"Sorry," Debbie said backing off. She sighed and stood up, "I have to get to work anyways," she said.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight," Justin said, "I'll make Brian come too," he added grinning. Debbie nodded and made her way back to the kitchen window to see if her orders were ready yet. Justin smiled and took her abandoned seat across from Jenifer. Niles sat down next to him and Neil sat down next to Jenifer.

"So Niles you serious about advertising?" Justin asked, "I'm sure Brian could use an intern," he said.

"Of course I am," Niles said, "my mom, my adoptive mom, said I had a knack for get people to see things my way," he said.

"This is just so weird," Jenifer said shaking her head. She had known she had another son, she just never knew Justin would find him this fast. It was a big adjustment for all of them. She looked at the three men as they talked. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Harry. She would have to talk to Neil later and sort things out. She was over Harry, but she still wondered what he was up to now. It would be nice to see him again too.

* * *

Brian groaned as Justin walked into the library. He had decided to hide in the library at Britin in hopes of getting out of going to dinner at Debbie's. It's not that he didn't want to go it's just he did not want to eat what Debbie cooked. She served fattening foods and he did not need that right now. He just wanted to spend the night at Britin with Justin. He wanted to be alone with Justin. They didn't necessarily need to have sex, that was just a bonus.

"Come on Brian we have to go," Justin said leaning against the doorframe, "Mel and Lindsey just left with Gus and JR," he said pointing over his shoulder.

"Damn, I thought this was a good hiding place," Brian grumbled.

"You thought wrong," Justin said as he walked over to Brian and sat down in his lap. "It's not that bad just smile and eat and we can get home," he said as he wrapped his arms around Brian's neck.

"What about your uncle and your brother?" Brian asked as his hands moved around Justin's waist. He wanted to know more about them.

"They went home," Justin said, "But I need to talk to you about Niles, he really wants to be in the advertising business," he said.

"I am not giving him a job," Brian said quickly. He knew Justin trusted this kid, but he didn't. He just didn't get a good vibe from Niles and Neil. There was something off about them as if they were hiding something.

"He's looking for an internship that could turn into a job and why not you hire complete strangers all the time," Justin pointed out as he stood up and grabbed Brain's hand. "Now come on I promised Deb we'd be there tonight," Justin said. Brian sighed, but allowed the blond to pull him to his feet. He knew he would not hear the end of this if he did not go to Deb's, he also knew Justin wouldn't put out if he was pissed at him.

"Fine I'll go to Debbie's," Brian said as if it were a punishment, which in his eyes it was. He never really liked going to Debbie's because all she served was carbs and other things he did not want to eat.

"It won't kill you to break your diet once in awhile," Justin said as he stood on his toes and kissed Brian softly on the lips. Brian grinned, deepened the kiss, and snaked his hands around the smaller man's waist. Justin pushed Brian back and looked up at the older man. "We have to go," Justin said.

"But I don't want to," Brian whined softly as he leaned in and captured the blonde's lips once more.

"You don't have a choice," Justin said as he walked from the room, "now we can ride together or I'll drive myself there then Debbie will come and wring your neck," he said.

"I know," Brian sighed as he followed the blonde from the room. Together they made their way down to the garage. Brian steered the blonde to his car and they got in. The drive in to Pittsburgh was spent in silence.

"Come on Bri," Justin said, "cheer up and maybe things will go as you planned tonight," he said playfully. Brian smirked. Justin always knew what he was thinking. He wanted so much to tell the blonde he loved him, but he didn't want to ruin a good thing right now. That was what pushed the blonde away last time. He wanted to keep Justin as close as possible for as long as possible.

Justin led the way out to his jeep and got in looking at Brian waiting for him to join him. They arrived at Debbie's a half hour later. Justin parked on the curb and got out along with Brian. Brian really didn't want to be here, its not that he didn't love Debbie. He loved like a mother. She was better than his own mother was. He loved Debbie more than his own mother. He liked spending time with his family, it's just he did not approve of the food served.

"Let's get this over with," Brian said placing an arm around Justin's shoulders as he walked towards the door. Justin smiled and led Brian up the porch. He stopped at the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Ben.

"Hey Ben," Justin said.

"Brian," Ben said shocked to see the man. He had not expected to see him. He had even bet Michael that he wouldn't show.

"Hey Ben," Brian said as he pushed past the stunned professor.

"Sorry, he's just mad that I dragged him here," Justin said as Ben stepped aside. Justin walked in and took his jacket off and hung it up with the other's coats.

"You bribed him didn't you?" Michael asked as he walked over to Justin.

"I did what I had to do," Justin said, "besides he'll never admit it but he loves coming to Deb's dinners," he added as he watched Brian talk to Lindsey while holding Gus. He watched Brian for a moment before turning his attention back to Michael.

"So when do you want to get together and discuss Rage?" Michael asked.

"I've got a lot going on these next two weeks, but after that I should be free?" Justin asked. He had to finish his paintings for his showcase in two weeks. He only had a few more do and then it was back to New York.

"Oh yeah, ma told me," Michael said.

"About Niles?" Justin asked. Michael nodded, "she told me, I hope that's alright," he added quickly.

"Yeah," Justin said, "I mean only met him today, but I want to get to know him before I make any final judgments," he said. He really wanted to get to know Niles. He also wanted to find Harry and meet him. He wanted to know if he would be accepting of him. He just wanted to meet his real father. He wanted to know where he came from and who he was.

"She also told us that you were looking for your father," Ben said as they walked into the kitchen where Debbie was setting the table.

"Yes," Justin said.

"Sunshine," Debbie said cutting in.

"Hey Deb," Justin said. He walked over to the older woman and gave her a hug. "I see you managed to get Brian to come along," she said pointing to the living room where Brain was laughing at something Lindsey told him. He had Gus sitting on his knee and he was smiling. Justin smiled he loved seeing Brian like this. Brian looked so comfortable and at home. Brian would never admit it, but he loved this. Justin knew Brian to well.

"Bribery goes a long way," Justin said his eyes never leaving Brian. "And if that doesn't work I threaten him," he added finally taking his eyes off Brian.

"Threaten him with what, no sex," Michael asked.

"If that's what I have to do," Justin said.

The next few hours were spent laughing and just talking to one another. The small house was soon full. Everyone was talking and having a great time. Justin couldn't help but smile as he watched Brian interact with everyone. Gus hardly left his side either. Justin couldn't help but smile as he watched the two brunette's interact. Everything they did just seemed natural. Brian would sit with Gus on his knee or beside him with his arm around him as they talked.

Justin sighed as he left Debbie's small house with Gus in his arms. He had cried saying he wanted to ride home with Brian and Justin. So, Lindsey finally gave in and let him go with them. Justin carried Gus out to his jeep with Brian following behind him. Justin opened his car door and slid Gus into the middle of the front seat as Brian got in. Gus scooted closer to Brian a big smile plastered on his face.

"Daddy," Gus said looking up at Brian.

"What, Sonny Boy," Brian asked looking down at the hyperactive six year old.

"Thank you for letting me go with you," Gus said hugging Brian.

"No problem Gus," Justin said as he got in. Gus smiled and hugged Justin as well.

"Thank you Jus'n," Gus said. Justin smiled and looked over at Brian who was smiling as well.

"Well come on we have to get home so you can get to bed," Justin said, "you start school tomorrow remember," he added. Gus pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. He did not want to go to school. He wanted to stay home with JR and his mama. Brian and Justin laughed at Gus' pout. Brian smiled and ruffled Gus' hair.

"Cheer up Sonny Boy you might just like school," he said.

"I wanna stay with JR," Gus pouted.

"You'll see her when you get home," Justin said.

"I don't wanna go to school," Gus said again. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. That was the end of that fight for now. Gus could be so stubborn at times, just like his dad. Brian had been like him when he was younger. He had not wanted to go to school, but for different reasons than Gus.

* * *

Niles yawned as he walked into his apartment. He had had a long day. He had met his twin brother and idol. He had never thought in a million years would he meet The Brian Kinney. He had never even thought he had a brother. It didn't surprise him though. Harry had a lot of secrets. He knew Harry didn't know about Justin though. He had to think about what he was getting himself into though. He wasn't sure if he could do what he was being asked. He had done many things in his life, but this was by the far the toughest decision he had to make.

Niles sighed and shook his head. He needed to talk to someone. He couldn't tell Neil of his doubts. He had tried that already. Justin was out of the question, so that left one other person. The person he trusted with his life; his best friend Mitchell Harris. Niles had known Mitchell for almost five years now. He had met Mitchell shortly after he met Harry and Neil. Mitchell had quickly become his friend and they trusted one another with everything now. They practically did everything together. Niles would do anything for him, and he knew Mitchell would do anything for him.

He pulled his cell phone out and dialed a number. He pressed his phone to his ear and waited for an answer. He tapped his foot as he stood leaning on his counter.

"Hello?" a sleep laden voice said.

"Mitchell man you up?" Niles asked knowing full well he had been sleeping.

"I am now," Mitchell said.

"Do you think you could come over I need to talk to you," Niles said, "It's an emergency. It's about Harry," he said.

"I'll be over in ten minutes," Mitchell said.

"The doors unlocked so just come on in," Niles said.

"Kay I'll be there soon," Mitchell said. The line went dead. Niles sighed and closed his phone. He put it in his pocket before making his way over to his couch. He sat down and waited for Mitchell to show up.

Eight minutes and fifty five seconds later Mitchell walked into his apartment. Niles looked up at him and patted the couch beside him.

"What's up?" Mitchell asked.

"I met my brother today," Niles said, "apparently we were separated at birth by our mother upon request of her husband at the time," he said.

"You have a twin brother?" Mitchell asked shocked.

"Yeah, his name is Justin Taylor," Niles said, "I also met my mom today, and his partner," he said.

"Partner?" Mitchell asked slowly.

"He's gay," Nile said, "you'll never believe who's his partner though," he said slowly. He could still hardly believe it himself.

"Who?" Mitchell asked.

"Brian Kinney," Niles said. Mitchell looked at Niles like he was crazy. "No joke," he said quickly, "I met him today as well," he said.

"Wow you had a big day," Mitchell said playfully.

"Shut up," Niles said giving Mitchell's arm a playful punch. "Anyways Justin wants to find Harry," he said looking at the ground.

"He wants to find Harry?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah," Niles said looking up at his best friend. "I don't know if I want to go down that road again," he said honestly. He couldn't lie to Mitchell. He never could. Mitchell looked at Niles and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to say man," Mitchell said. Niles looked at Mitchell. He didn't know why, but he trusted Mitchell with his life. He could count on him to keep his secrets.


End file.
